Who You Going to Call?
by Hordak's Pupil
Summary: A Gift for Miriam1. A Danny Phantom/Ghostbusters crossover. Deep within the Ghost Zone an ancient and powerful evil is awakening and if not stopped it will spell the end for not just Danny but everyone. Final chapter up. Please R&R.
1. The Midnight Hour is Close at Hand

**Danny Phantom: Who You Going to Call?**

**By: Hordak's Pupil**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny (I will one day) or Ghostbusters.**

**Author's Notes: After listening to the Ghostbusters theme song set to DP Ghostwriter has planted a plot bunny for another crossover. I would also like to dedicate this fic to a good friend of mine, Miriam1, who requested this, think of it as a Passover gift.**

**Chapter I: The Midnight Hour is Close at Hand**

**Clockwork**

"Are you sure _it_ is happening?" the Observants asked me worriedly as I turned to face them. I can understand why they would be concerned. The last time _it _happened, the Ghost Zone was almost devastated, but I knew that wasn't its target this time but the earth.

"I am certain, but I will deal with it," I told them as I looked into my mirror, this was indeed bad but it was not the end. I was about to continue speaking when a quake racked the tower and we fell to the floor.

"It is happening Clockwork," one of the Observants said as they got up and left while I went out to the balcony and saw the changes beginning, our only hope is that Danny will be able to deal with it.

**Egon**

I was in the lab working on my latest device, the Ecto-Nullifier, which if it works will be able neutralize ghosts.

I think it will come in handy, especially since the PKE meter has been going off the charts lately, a massive Ectoplasmic signature has been spotted and it is growing larger. It's unlike anything I've ever seen and requires further study.

Suddenly, I felt the earth shake as I worked, "This is getting worse," I said as I caught my invention before it fell on the floor.

"Hey Egon, what's with the shake and bake?" Peter said as he ran into the room, "You know I was building a house of cards until you decided to make milkshakes," he says holding up a card in his hand while Slimer came in acting like a chicken.

"Sorry spud, no food," Peter told him as I turned to face him.

"I'm not the one causing this," I explained to him, "all my calculations show that some…," I began to see as Ray and Winston came in the room, "Hey Egon, is the Ecto-Neutralizer done yet?" he asks eager to see it in action.

"No, why?" I ask him curiously.

"Because, Janine said we got a call of a ghost seen terrorizing the Garou concert in Madison Square garden," he explained to me as Peter chuckled.

"Garou, didn't he play the Phantom of the Opera?" he asks as Winston shakes his head.

"No that's Michael Crawford; Garou played Quasimodo in _Notre Dame de Paris_. My girlfriend took me to see it once," he tells him.

"So what, they're both creepy ugly guys who haunt big buildings in France. Anyway, I say we go toast this ghost and end these earthquakes," Venkman says as he and others go to the lockers to get their packs.

"I guess science will have to wait," I sighed as I followed to take on this ghost.

**Vlad**

"Excellent," I said smiling as I looked at the book I was reading, "The most powerful entity ever to exist and the key to calling it is in my hands," I laughed as Skulker came in through the portal.

"Here is the artifact that you wanted," he said as he took out a large sword with a symbol carved on the blade. "Are you sure this is wise, there is word all over…," he said before I stopped him.

"I am paying you to retrieve the lost items, not to advise me," I said as he placed the sword on the ground.

"As you wish, but still legend says this is…," he says before I blasted him.

"The key to untold power, the very forces of creation and destruction at my finger tips," I told him running my fingers against the cover the book before handing a scrap of paper, "Here is the next target," I told him as he looked at it.

"This better be worth it," he said as he disappeared to do his job while I went back to my studies, soon Daniel and Maddie will be mine.

**Egon**

"Look over there," Winston said as I aimed the PKE meter where he was pointing.

"There is definitely a ghost there, 5.5 in magnitude," I told them looking at the reading, "That can't be right," I said as I looked again.

"What?" Ray asked curiously.

"Take a look at the screen," I told him as he gasped in shock.

"That ghost is generating its own heat signature how is that possible," he asked confused.

"I don't know," I told him, "Just get ready, who knows what this ghost is capable of," I told them as I took out the Electromagnetic Particle Stabilizer and aimed at the ghost. If this works it will force the ghost to show itself and we can catch it without causing a scene.

**Danny**

"Are you okay dude?" Tucker asked as he ran past the Mushu Warlords of level three in Doomed. I find for some reason that playing the game relaxes me and helps me think clearer.

"No, something weird's going on and I don't know what it is," I told him as I dodged a shuriken in the nick of time. "My ghost sense has been going crazy," I told him as I blasted a warlord to dust.

"Like when Walker framed you," Tucker asked before he was 'killed'. We have been having trouble winning since Sam is in Scotland visiting Boleskine House. She is the one who has the most skill and until she left, we didn't realized how terrible at this game we are sometimes.

"Sorry about that," Tucker said as he came back with a full array of lives and ready to fight.

"As I was going to say, this is worse than that," I told him, "I've never seen this before, I'm thinking of paying a visit to the Ghost Zone to see what's going on," I tell him as I get hit and power down. "Ah Man!" I whine as we continue playing, trying to forget the strange events that have been taking place.

**Egon**

"Everyone ready," I asked as everyone nodded and we approached the ghost.

"All right creepy, we have a trap with your name on it," Peter said as he threw an ecto stunner at the ghost causing it to materialize into a young girl no older than thirteen.

"Hey what's the idea," she asked as she started to get and up and walk behind the tree.

"Egon, does this ghost seem different to you?" Winston asked as he noticed her move, "It's almost like she's injured," he continued as I observed her.

"I can't believe you're falling for that trick man," Peter said aiming his proton gun at her as she started flee as fast as she could.

"Peter! Wait!" I shouted but it was too late as he running after the specter, something tells me this is going to end badly.


	2. All Roads Lead to Amity Park

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Soului: I am most comfortable writing in this style, but I am glad you like it.**

**Miriam1: You are most welcome my friend, have a blessed Passover. I hope my PM explained things for you. You're right Plasmius gets into trouble for thinking he can control powerful ghosts but the Fruit Loop never learns. People find relaxation in different ways and yes Danni is in trouble.**

**Mystery Writer5775: Talk about bad first impressions.**

**Chapter II: All Roads Lead to Amity Park**

**Danni**

"This is _so _not how I wanted to spend my birthday," I said as I ran as fast as I could to where my wheelchair was waiting for me.

The Knightlys were in New York seeing a Broadway show (I like to think they're seeing _Wicked _it suits Stephanie perfectly) and invited me but I declined so they gave me some money and a chauffeur and told me to have fun.

I decided to go to Garou's concert at Madison Square Garden. He's my favorite singer, even more so since I met him backstage a few months ago when me and Miles went to go see _Notre Dame de Paris _in Amity Park and actually got to meet him. He was super nice and even let me sing with him (I a great singer now since I am taking chorus in school and the Knightly insists on voice lessons for me).

Anyway, Garou was about to sing my favorite song, _God You Made the World All Wrong_, when something hit me in the head, a small grenade type thing. "Who could of thrown this?" I asked as it sent out an electric shock through me causing to become visible (I prefer to be in ghost mode as people aren't staring at me) I tried to go intangible again but couldn't.

Soon four weirdoes came chasing after me. They were dressed in jumpsuits and have backpacks on them with strange guns attached to them. Something told me they weren't here for the show and I took off as fast as I can.

"You're not getting away that easily creepette," one of them a tall man with messy brown hair and green eyes said aiming his gun at me and fired just as I got out of the way.

"Who are these guys?" I asked as I continued running until I felt my legs give way and I fell to the ground.

"Let's zap 'em and trap 'em," the brown haired man said smiling, "next stop for you, the Ecto-Containment Unit," he continued as I tried to get up my legs were too weak.

"I…don't…think…so," I panted as managed to fire an ecto-blast but missed.

"Peter! Wait!" I heard another, this one with blonde hair and blue eyes cautioned as 'Peter' aimed his gun at me.

"Say Goodbye, ghost," 'Peter' said as I heard a whirring noise and screamed as I felt like I was being ripped apart 'molecule by molecule' as dad would say. "Eat Proton Beam," I heard someone say as I suddenly felt like I was sucked inside the Fenton Thermos then everything went black.

**Miles**

"Danielle's concert should be done by now, Bob go see if she's ready to leave," father said as we left the theater.

"Yes sir," Bob said as he took out his cell phone and called Danni, "she's not picking up sir," he told my father worriedly.

"Maybe she got eaten by one of those sewer gators, serves the little nobody right," Stephanie mumbled to herself smiling.

"What do you have against Danielle Stephanie?," I ask her hearing what she said, "Danielle is my girlfriend," I told her as she glared at me.

"Now children this is no time for talking, something has happened to Danielle," father said as he ordered Bob to call the cops but I knew someone better to call – her brother in Amity Park.

**Egon**

"I don't know what you're so mad at about, Egon, it's a ghost," Peter argued as we arrived back at the firehouse.

"Peter, there was something unusual about that ghost, I would have liked to study it before you trapped it," I told him; there was something unsettling about her but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Well, you can study it in the Ecto-Containment Unit," Peter said as he left for the fridge as I took something out of my pocket. It was a wallet with an ID belonging to one Danielle Alexis Fenton of Amity Park, Illinois.

"Hey Egon, what is that?" I heard someone say as I turned around and saw Janine come in, "How did the assignment go?" she asked as I turned around.

"It could have gone better, we got this off the ghost we caught," I said as the earth shook again.

"Egon, did you let that creepy ghost dame out?" Peter asked from the kitchen angrily.

"I don't think she was the cause of the earthquakes," I told him as I picked it up again, I had heard of Amity Park before. It was town notorious for being the center of paranormal activity mainly ghosts. Once the entire town vanished and something told me that our next would be this haunted town.

**Danny**

"How's Scotland?" I ask Sam as we chatted online. She had managed to get some free time and IMed me.

"Good, although Boleskine is privately owned and they won't let us near the house, but the good news is that our group is planning a second trip to Sicily next month," she tells me.

"You think your parents will let you go, they almost keeled over when you asked to visit Scotland," I ask her curiously as my phone rings, "excuse me," I type as I get up and answer the phone.

"Hello," I ask after I turn on my cell phone.

"Danny?" a voice says on the other side, "This is Miles, I think something happened to Danielle," Miles tells me worriedly.

"What do you mean?" I ask him worriedly; I knew Danielle can take care of herself, she's stronger since her ordeal but still she was my little sister and I worry for her.

Miles then explained to me what happened to her, "Okay Miles keep an eye out for her and I'll call you if she comes this way, stay safe," I told him as I hung just before dad burst in my room.

"Hey Danny, I have great news, the Ghostbusters are coming to town!" he said jumping up and down.

"The who?"I ask nervously.

"The Ghostbusters, New York City's premier ghost hunting team; they're coming to Amity Park. No doubt they heard of me and are coming to learn from me. Who knows Danny, they might even help you with your ghost hunting," he says showing me a piece of paper before leaving.

"Something tells me this is not going to a friendly visit," I said as I went back to my computer dreading what will happen next.

**Sam**

"Hang in there Danny," I told Danny as I signed off and looked out the window of the hostel I was staying in. "It's a good thing, Mr. Fenton rigged my laptop be hooked up to the Internet via satellite," I said sighing.

So far this trip has been a bummer, it turns out Boleskine is privately own and they don't want any more 'weirdoes' coming in snooping around.

I looked towards the waters of Loch Ness, hoping to at least to see the monster, when I saw Skulker flying in the air, "What's he doing here," I asked myself as I snuck out through the window and followed him.

"Boleskine, why would he be going in there?" I asked as I waited until he was out of sight and snuck in through the window.

I followed him through the halls until he entered came to a dead in and phased through it.

"There has to be a secret chamber behind this wall," I said as I looked at the wall until I found what appeared to be a dial with Greek letters on it. "Now what would the combination be," I thought before I smiled and entered the following combination:

_Theta-Epsilon-Lambda-Eta-Mu-Alpha_

Slowly the lock began to creek and open revealing another lock this time numbers, "This is going to be fun," I said as I looked at the second lock trying figure out what could the combination be until it hit me, "Of course," I said entering the numbers:

_1-3-1-80-8_

Like the first lock this one revealed another lock this time only in the form of a math problem using Greek letters, "Why is the third one always the toughest," I said as I felt a tingling sensation in my body and someone pull me through the wall.

**Egon**

"Are we there yet, Egon?" Peter whined as we flew to Illinois in a modified private jet I dubbed the Ecto-Air.

"No, now please be quiet," Ray retorted going back to his book he was reading.

"All I did was ask a question," he said as he got up and went to the cooler screaming when he opened it as Slimer came out, "AHHHH MY FOOD, COME HERE YOU LITTLE GOB OF GOO I'LL STUFF IN YOU A GHOST TRAP FOR THIS," he yelled as Slimer fled.

I sighed and went back looking on information on this town, "Interesting," I said reading my findings.

"What is it?" Ray asked as he came up to me wondering what I found.

"According to this there are several ghost hunters in Amity Park, the most well known are a couple Jack and Maddie Fenton, I think it might be best to go there to see if they have information on this ghost we caught," I tell him as Peter screams again, "What is it this time, Slimer drink all the pop?" I ask him adjusting my glasses.

"No worse, I thought you said these ghost hunters' last name was Fenton," he said laughing as I nod in affirmation. "Who are the other ghost hunters?" he asks nervously.

"One is known as the Red Huntress and other is listed as questionable," I inform him.

"What type of name is that?" Peter asks curiously.

"It says his name is Invisobill, but he only hunts ghosts when it fit his needs and he is known to get violent even threatening the former mayor of Amity Park and robbing a museum," I inform him, "In any case, the Fentons are our best bet and they might be willing to let us stay with them saving us money," I explain to him as he turns pale.

"What do have against these people Peter?" Winston asks him curiously noticing Peter's reaction to the name.

"It's a long story," Peter said, "I met this Jack Fenton when I attended a symposium on the Quantum Multiverse and its effects on post human consciousness at the University of Wisconsin," He explains as Ray butts in.

"_You_ went to that, but didn't you say you hate quantum theory," he asks Peter curiously.

"That was before I hated it and besides all the cute girls were into quantum theory," Peter replies, "Anyway, trust me, Jack Fenton is a walking disaster area. He believes there is some sort realm known as the Ghost Zone where all the ghosts live," he tells us scoffing at the idea.

"Actually according to _Tobin's Spirit Guide, _the Ghost Zone is real although, unless they have a hideout there, most ghosts will stay away from it lest they incur the wrath of its law enforcement agency led by Warden Walker," I explain to him as Peter laugh.

"Egon, I think your glasses are on too tight or have you been sniffing ectoplasm again?" Peter asks upset, "Jack Fenton is a quack take my advice, whatever he touches explodes causing bodily harm and everyone knows just because _Walker: Texas Ranger _got canned doesn't mean that Chuck Norris is dead, but of course you're not going to listen to me," he said turning his back as Slimer hugged him, "EWWW GET OFF ME SLIMER!" he yelled as I went back to my studies.


	3. Meeting of the Minds

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Mystery Writer5775: What I have told you about maiming characters in my fic before I'm done writing.**

**Miriam1: I know Danielle is in a bind, Peter was just sardonic when he made that comment. I hope my PM explained things to you. The cartoon is an influence on the fic because I remember it better and Egon just seems like the type who would want to study a strange ghost. Well would you believe something Jack Fenton said if you just met him? I'm glad you like this story.**

**Smallevillegirl2: Who **_**doesn't **_**love Slimer, the little guy is so cool. I hope my PM explained things clearly to you. My maternal grandma was actually born in Scotland. All will be answered in due time.**

**Thunderstorm101: I must have forgotten about that, it's been eons since I've seen the show.**

**Chapter III: Meeting of the Minds**

**Danni**

"What hit me," I asked as I massaged my temples and see I am in some sort of prison. "Hello can anyone hear me," I shout hoping someone would hear me.

My ghost sense is going haywire, "What is this place?" I asked confused about this place as I saw what seemed like a ghost go by.

It stopped and looked at me, it appeared to be a skeleton on horseback, "Who dares to disturb the Horseman of Death," he hissed turning to towards me and swung a scythe at me violently.

"Whoa, sorry I asked," I asked as I watched his eyes glow, "I wonder if he's related to the Fright Knight," I ask myself remembering Danny telling me about him.

"You serve the Fright Knight?" the skeleton asked as he stopped and stared at me.

"uh…," I stuttered as it growled at me.

"You and all who serve that rebellious spirit will pay!" he hissed as he swung at me as I screamed.

"HELP SOMEONE ANYONE LET ME OUT!" I cried out hoping some would hear me before it's too late.

**Janine**

"Finally a normal day," I said as I sat down to watch TV; since the boys were out visiting that town in Illinois, there have been very few calls, but that doesn't mean it was quiet.

While I was flipping through the stations, I heard a scream coming from the basement, "who's there," I ask as I take a small ecto-weapon from my desk and head down the steps.

"IS SOMEONE THERE?" a voice asks from inside the Ecto-Containment Unit. It sounded almost human.

"Who are you?" I ask wearily aiming the gun at the storage unit.

"My name is Danni, I'm a ghost, but a good ghost I was captured by mistake and there's some maniac in here after me," it shouts frightened.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" I ask the ghost, certain ghosts are known to act benign in attempt to possess people (and Peter thinks I don't know anything about ghosts).

"Look, I'm serious, have you ever heard of a Danni Ghost hurt anyone," it asks as I think for a second.

"I'll get help, but I warn you if try anything, you're going to get it," I tell the ghost as I get my cell phone and call Louis hoping he might be able to help out.

**Sam**

"Get up human!" I heard Skulker yell as I open my eyes and find myself in the secret study.

"What are you doing here Skulker?" I ask the hunter ghost as I stand up and reach to find the ecto-pistol Danny gave me before I left but found nothing.

"Looking for this?" He said holding the pistol in his hand and crushing it, "Now, if you want to live to see your whelp friend again, you'll do as I say," he says angrily.

"What do you want?" I ask him sternly.

"I am looking for the _Argenteum Astrum_, my sensors say it is behind this wall, but there is some kind of Ghost Shield so you're going to get it for me," he says pointing to the wall.

"What if I don't want to?" I ask him raising an eyebrow not wanting to help him knowing whatever he wants the item for will end badly for Danny.

"Then I leave you here, no one has been in here since its most infamous resident lived here," he said as I sighed in defeat or so he thought.

"Very well," I said as I walked over to the wall and instantly what stopped Skulker, it was the symbol- the Unicursal Hexagram, a sacred symbol that was said to have the power to stop ghosts and other spirits.

"What did you find," he asked getting impatient as I place my hand on the symbol and push until the wall opens up revealing a pedestal with a chest on it.

"Hold on a second," I told him as I opened the box and saw a shining silver star with a ruby in the middle, "so the _Astrum _is real," I said as I secretly removed an iron star from the box and turned around. "Here you go, happy?" I asked him as he smiled.

"Yes, goodbye," he said as he left me in the room showing how stupid he is.

"It's a good thing, his genius told him to build a secret exit," I said as I took the star and placed it in my pocket before kneeling on the floor, pulling up a stone, and making my getaway.

**Egon**

"You know there is still time to find a hotel," Peter said as we entered the cab we hailed to take to the Fentons' house.

"Come on Peter, don't want you see your old friend again, besides this could be a learning experience," Ray told him excited as Slimer floated around happily.

"Jack Fenton is not a friend, he's a PMD- Person of Mass Destruction and it will _not _be a 'learning experience,'" Peter retorts as the cab stops in front of large building with a lighted sign with the word 'Fentonworks' on it.

"That will be 32.50," the driver says as Winston pays him we get out and walk up the steps.

"If we are to solve this mystery, we need to learn all we can and the Fentons have knowledge of this place," I tell them as I knock on the door as it opens revealing a large man with graying black hair and blue eyes in an orange jumpsuit.

"YOU'RE HERE! I KNEW YOU GUYS WOULD COME!" he yelled as he dragged us in the building and told us to have seat.

"Jack Fenton, I presume," I asked him as he beamed happily.

"YOU SAID MY NAME; ONE OF THE GHOSTBUSTERS SAID MY NAME! HEY MADDIE GET IN HERE THEY'RE HERE!" He yelled as a woman with purple eyes, red hair dressed in a blue jumpsuit came in.

"Jack dear, I made a batch of fudge, why don't you go help yourself," she said as Jack left for the kitchen. "I'm sorry for my husband's behavior, I'm Maddie Fenton," she said holding her hand.

"That's quite all right, I'm Dr. Egon Spengler; this is Dr. Peter Venkman; Dr. Raymond Stantz; and Winston Zeddmore we're the Ghostbusters," I introduced ourselves as I heard Jack scream.

"Maddie, get in here, we have a runner!" he shouted as Slimer came racing in with a ham in his hands, "Give me back my ham, ghostie," Jack said as he raced into the room with what looked like a thermos.

"I think there's been some kind of misunderstanding, Slimer here is on our side," Ray said as Slimer hid under the table.

"But he stole my ham," Jack complained frowning.

"Welcome to my world," Peter mumbled under his breath.

"He didn't mean to, he's just hungry," Winston said as Slimer took a box of cookies from Peter's pocket and inhaled them.

"I see sort of like the ghost kid is with us," Jack said eyeing up Slimer, "but he even lays his ugly eyes on my ham again all bets are off," he said as he sat down.

"Did you just say ghost kid?" I asked him curiously, "What's its name," I continued as I noticed he was getting nervous.

"Yeah he helps us all the time," Maddie tells us looking at her husband as if they were hiding something.

"This kid wouldn't be called Invisobill?" Peter asked raising an eyebrow at the couple.

"That's what he used to be called," Jack said as I noticed as 15 year old boy dressed in a white and red T-shirt and blue jeans come down the steps and nervously walk back upstairs. I think we may have to keep an eye on him.

"Well actually the reason we're here is because recently we captured a ghost that our research traced back to here. We were hoping you could help indentify it," Ray explains to him as Jack and Maddie look at each other.

"We'd be delighted to help, we'll show you to the lab," Maddie said as we got up and headed to their lab.

**Vlad**

"Here's the star, boss," Skulker said as he appeared again and placed the star on the table.

"Excellent," I said as I walked in and Skulker stared at me, "I see you noticed my new wardrobe, I was trying on to make sure it fits me," I explain as I look at the treasure he brought me covetously. "At last, I have all the artifacts I need, soon I will reawaken him and he will destroy Jack and make Maddie and Daniel my own," I said examining the star, noticing it's rusted a bit, "Are you sure this the _Argenteum Astrum_?" I asked him skeptically.

"I'm sure, my help would not have lied to me or else she would have been trapped in that house," he said as he left for the Ghost Zone.

"It's only a matter of time and you will be freed Maddie," I said laughing thinking of how sweet my victory will be!

**Janine**

"I came as quick as I could," Louis said as he ran down the steps, "Where are the guys at?" he asks noticing the Ghostbusters were gone.

"They left for some town in Illinois called Amity Park," I told him, "anyhow, the reason I called you here is they might have trapped a good ghost by mistake," I explain to him.

"How are you sure it's a good ghost," he asked, "I mean didn't Dr. Spengler said one time that ghosts can trick people like that?" he tells me cautiously.

"That's why I have this," I said showing him the gun, "So you think you can get her out of there," I ask him as he sits down at the computer.

"Well I can try," he said as he began to type, "Place the trap in the unit," Louis says as I follow his directions.

"Okay now what," I asked him as he typed some more commands and turns around to face me.

"Pray it works," he said as the energy flowed from the unit to the trap until it spewed into the room filling it with light.

"What's going on?" I ask him as the light dies and I see what seems like a teenage girl dressed in black and white shirt with a strange symbol stopping above her midriff. She also wore black and white pants with white boot. "Louis get the ecto first aid kit from Egon's room," I said as I ran up to the girl.

"Uhhh…," she moaned as I brushed back her white hair from her electric green eyes.

"Just relax sweetie everything will be okay," I tell her as I help her sit down in the chair. Hopefully, she'll be all right.


	4. The Secret Life of Daniel A Fenton

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**TPcrazy: I know things look bad for Danny and Danni and thank you for assuring me I got the Ghostbusters' personalities right. You're right it is a catchy song.**

**Mystery Writer: I'll make a deal with you, I'll let you hurt them but don't kill them, okay.**

**Smallvillegirl2: I'm glad that PM cleared things up, I wouldn't leave Danni in there forever and you';; just have to continue reading to find out.**

**Chapter IV: The Secret Life of Daniel Alexander Fenton**

**Danny**

"I have a bad feeling about this," I said as I listened to dad and these 'Ghostbusters' talk. It's only a matter of time until they decide to hunt the ghost kid.

While I was monitoring what dad was talking about, my computer beeped telling me I had a message.

I walked over to my PC and put my headset on, "Hello?" I asked as Sam's image appeared on the monitor.

"Danny, I have something to tell you," Sam tells me looking worried about something.

"What's wrong?" I ask her concerned thinking something happened to her and needed help.

"I ran into Skulker at Boleskine House," she explains to me, "He was trying to steal the _Argenteum Astrum, _a powerful Occult relic," she explained to me.

"Why would Skulker steal an artifact," I asked her curiously.

"I don't know," she replied, "do you think Plasmius could be involved?" she asked me thoughtfully.

I was about to reply when my ghost sense went off, "excuse me, I have to go," I tell her as I go into my closet transform into Phantom and fly out searching for the ghost.

Soon, I see the culprit, the Box Ghost, terrorizing a fruit stand.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST AND ONCE I EMPTY YOU OF YOUR USELESS NUTRIOUS FRUITS! YOU CUBICAL GOODNESS SHALL BE MINE!" he shouted laughing as I went to ecto-blast him but someone beat me to it. "WHO DARES TO ATTACK THE BOX GHOST!" the specter yelled upset.

"The Ghostbusters, that's who!" I heard someone yell as they appeared, "and you're not hurting any fruits," the one with brown hair and green eyes, I think his name is Peter, said aiming his weapon at the specter.

"HA! YOU CANNOT DEFEAT THE BOX GHOST!" the ghost yelled throwing boxes at the four.

"Hey I just had the suit cleaned!" the dark skinned man complained as the Box Ghost laughed at them.

"All right creepster, it's time for you to fry," Peter said as they fired their weapons at the ghost who screamed, "and now for the finishing move," he said laying out a box.

"A square trap, how do you know the Box Ghost's one true weakness," he asked as he was sucked in. The last thing I heard was him yelling "BOXES WHY HAVE YOU BETRAYED ME?" before the trap closed.

"I am glad that's over," I said as I heard a whirring noise, "Oh crud!" I cursed as saw the Ghostbusters' weapons now aimed at me.

"For you it is," Peter said as I felt an electric shock race through my body bringing me to my knees. I could barely move and the last thing I heard was mom and dad racing towards them yelling, "Wait…!" before everything went black.

**Egon**

"Wait! Don't shoot," Jack Fenton said as he Maddie came racing towards us frantically.

"What's wrong, we were going to trap this specter," Ray asked confused.

"That's…our son," Maddie says hesitantly as we look at each other, confused about they meant by 'their son.'

"I think we need to investigate this further," I told my colleagues as we stand down and went back to the Fentonworks.

"Now what do you mean by son?" I ask him once we arrive at their home.

"That ghost is the spirit of our son's twin brother, Manuel," he explains to us, "You see Manny was helping us with an invention when he was electrocuted. Since then his ghost protects the city," he tells us as I look around but see only one son in the pictures.

"I noticed that you don't have any pictures of Manny, why is that?" Ray asked curiously.

"Well, once he died, we couldn't look at his picture without crying, so we took them down," Maddie tells us as Peter raises an eyebrow at that statement.

"It still hard to talk about Manny, we miss him so much, so could we please change the subject?" Jack asks upset.

"Of course, maybe you can tell us about a ghost we encountered in New York," I tell them as I show them a picture of the Madison Square Concert ghost, "This ghost was found carrying a wallet belonging to a 'Danielle Alexis Fenton' is she related to you?" I ask him showing him the wallet.

"Danielle is our adopted daughter; she lives out of state to be with her boyfriend Miles Knightly. The ghost you ran into must have been the ghost of her best friend, Danni. They were inseparable and now Danni's ghost protects Danielle," Maddie tells us.

Something doesn't add up here, why would two ghosts be close to a family of ghost hunters, even if they were close to them in life. I need to look into this some more to discover the truth.

**Danni**

I don't what happened, but when I finally came to, I found myself laying on a cot with bandages on me, "Where am I?" I asked nervously not knowing where I was or who owned this place.

"I see you finally woke up, we thought you were a ghostly goner," a voice said as a woman with red hair and blue eyes came in the room, "I'm Janine Melnitz, I'm the secretary of Ghostbusters headquarters," she introduced herself as she sat down.

"Danni Phantom," I said introducing myself to her.

"How did they end up trapping you?" She asks curiously seeing that I am obviously not a bad ghost.

Before I could answer, the building began to shake violently causing me to fall off the cot, "what's going on," I ask as Ms. Melnitz helps me stand up.

"An earthquake, heaven only knows why they're happening in New York City," she explained as she noticed my legs are trembling, "You're legs what happened to them," she asks concerned.

My mind flashes back to the ordeal that played out months ago. Freakshow and Vlad had teamed up and kidnapped me. They tortured me for hours by chaining me to a unicycle and make me pedal to the point of exhaustion before trapping my lower body in stone.

It has taken me months of therapy to get my legs working and even then I can only walk for short to medium distances forcing me to rely on a wheelchair (I was lucky that it hasn't affected my ability to fly, which is why I prefer to be in ghost mode).

"I'd rather not talk about it still gives me nightmares," I tell as she nods.

"Are you hungry, I'm sure Peter won't mind if I raid his fridge and if he does, he'll just have to live with it," she says as she leaves goes to another room while I get comfortable; think it's good to be free again.

**Vlad**

There was something different about the _Astrum_; it was rusted and dull while all the texts say it was shiny and beautiful. I decided that I need to test it to be sure it was the real thing.

I gave out a whistle and my vultures appeared.

"What is it now, _Matlock_ is on," the leader sighed angrily.

"Vultures, you will obey me," I said showing them the _Astrum _but they just floated there and stared at me.

"It's nice boss, but we don't have time for this," they said as they left the room.

"Skulker lied to me," I hissed as I threw the relic against the wall in anger, "If you want something done right you have to do it yourself," I said as I transformed into Plasmius and used the Ghost Portal to go to Scotland via the Ghost Zone to obtain my prize.

**Egon**

"Come on Egon, you look into the kid's files for a second we learn about the truth about _Manny _; we get out ; and act like nothing happened," Peter said pointing the computer in the lab while the Fentons were busy showing Ray some of their inventions.

"No, we're scientists not hackers, it's unethical," I tell him turning my back to him as he sat down, "Peter, you can't do this," I tell him as he tries to figure out Danny's password.

"Now if I was a 15 year old boy what would my password be," he said looking at around and seeing a picture of a Hispanic girl with green eyes and black hair near the screen labeled 'Paulina', "uh huh let's try 'Paulina Fenton;," he said as he got in and whistled, "Hey look at this it appears the ghost kid is closer to Danny than we thought," he said reading a file.

"Peter get out of there," I told him as he smiled.

"Don't you want to learn the truth about the ghost kid?" he asks as he writes something down, "well if you want to know I have it here," he says as he logs off as the Fentons get back.

"Hey, I remember where I saw you at," Jack tells Peter as who tries to escape, "You were at the symposium in '82 at the University of Wisconsin," he tell him.

"No that was another Peter Venkman," he says, "oh, look at the time, I have to clean the traps," Peter lies as he heads upstairs with Jack following him.

**Sam**

Later that night, I snuck back into Boleskine House to return the _Astrum_ before anyone notices it's missing.

"Let's hope the residents are heavy sleepers," I said as I arrived at the study.

This place was creepier at night, especially the portrait hanging on the wall. While I was walking I was heard something.

"Sneaking in after hours Samantha?" I heard a voice say as I turn around and see Plasmius standing behind me, "and you brought me the _Argenteum Astrum _what a good little helper you are," he as he tries to take the star.

"Guess again, Fruit Loop," I said taking star out of sight, "The Star belongs to the world," I tell him as I kick him in the gut.

"You really think you can defeat me," he said as he duplicated himself and blasted me to the ground sending the Star flying, "We couldn't have this breaking now could we," he said catching and going over to the bookshelf, "and look the Frater's journals, just what I need. I would love to stay and chat, but I have plans, taa," locking me in a closet and leaves laughing.

"This is bad," I said kicking the door down but finding Vlad escaped, "I better let Danny know about this," I said leaving through the way I came in and leave for the hostile to IM Danny before it's too late!


	5. Closer to the Truth

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Smallvillegirl2: You'll find out what's causing the earthquakes later and I think you'll like Dark Alliance.**

**Mystery Writer5775: You'll just have to read to find out and just make sure they're still conscious. Go ahead, beat up Stephanie.**

**Chapter V: Closer to the Truth**

**Janine**

"Is there anything else you need, Danni," I ask her as she hands me her empty cereal bowl.

"No, thank you," she said as I placed the dish in Peter's pile of dishes to wash and went back to the lab to see if Louis had found anything on this Danni ghost.

"I think I've found where she came from," he says pointing to the monitor, "This is from the _Nod's Limbs_ _Evening Post_," he explains as I adjust my glasses.

"World Renowned Psychiatrist Declares Mayor's Daughter 'Crazy'?" I ask him looking at a picture of a young girl with red hair and blue eyes being thrown in a white van.

"No," he chuckles, "the article below it," he says scrolling down to an article reading, 'Town Hero Danni Phantom Saves Kitten.' "She's telling the truth," he says looking where she was lying.

"Maybe we should call the Mayor of Nod's Limbs and tell him we found Danni," I ask him as he looks up the mayor's phone number.

**Mayor Knightly**

"We have found no sight of Ms. Phantom, sir," Bob says nervously, as I hand him a stack of posters. Ever since Danielle has disappeared Danni Phantom had vanished as well and we could use her help right now.

"Well keep looking, Bob for all we know, she could be injured," I tell him as he leaves and the phone ring. "Bob answer the phone," I tell him as the posters go flying and he picks up the receiver.

"Hello, Nod's Limbs City Hall," he says as he gasps, "Thank you ma'am, I'll tell Mayor Knightly at once. Thank you again bye," he says as he hangs up. "Ms. Phantom has been found," he explains as he starts to pick up the posters.

"Well why are you dilly-dallying Bob, go bring her back, she can help us find Danielle," I tell him as he leaves for to bring Danni Phantom back. I don't know what that kid would do without me.

**Danny**

"Okay, Sam, thank you for telling me be careful," I told her as I signed off and took off my headset. This has gone from bad to worse; Plasmius has stolen the real artifact from Sam and who knows what could be planning to do with it.

I sat in my chair and looked up the artifact on the Web, "let see 'Occult Relics in Scotland'" I said typing the phrase into the Google and found an article on an Occult website on the item. "According to mystic lore the _Argenteum Astrum _is a legendary Occult talisman which said to give its own power over all ghosts no matter how powerful. Many people have tried to find it and all have failed," I read as I heard a knock on the door.

"Danny, it's Dr. Spangler may I come in for a second," I heard the Ghostbuster ask as I gasped.

"Uh, just a second," I said as I shut down my computer and hid my ghost hunting items before opening the door, "What can I do for you, Doctor?" I ask him nervously as he comes in.

"I would like to ask you about your twin brother, Manuel," he says as he sits down on my bed.

"Uh me and Manny weren't that close, he was always busy helping mom and dad in the lab while I would be out with my friends," I told him as I tried not to act nervous.

"You must have been a little jealous with your parents always spending time with Manny and not with you," he says as he takes out a strange device and waves it across the room.

"Uh what is that?" I ask nervously wiping some sweat from my brow hoping he didn't see me do that.

"It's a Psychokinetic Energy Meter, it's used to detect ghosts, I'm sure your parents have one they use," he explains as I swallow hard. That thing was a Fenton Finder, only he _knew _it was working properly and would detect me.

"Yeah, I've seen it before now that you mention it," I tell him as I hear the device beeping and the antenna spinning wildly.

"Does Manny's ghost haunt your room?" he asks looking at the device and putting some weird goggles on.

"Not really, what you're probably sensing is the Ecto-Detergent on my clothes. Mom and dad are always trying to find new uses for Ectoplasm," I tell him trying to act calm, "Uh, can we continue this later, I have to meet a friend at the Nasty Burger," I tell him as I stand up.

"Of course Danny, thank you for your time," Dr. Spengler said as I left my room in a hurry.

"I have to be careful from now on," I say as I walk down the steps thankful to get away from that man and his ghost finding devices.

**Egon**

"That's odd," I said as I examined the room with the PKE meter, for some reason I was picking up very strong readings indicating large ghost activity.

However, the strangest finding was Danny himself, every once in a while his heat signature would vanish and the room grow a bit chilly, almost the opposite of what the meter picked up with the Madison Square Garden Ghost. This definitely requires more study.

While I was analyzing the room, I noticed a flux in PK Energy coming from under the bed, "Hmm," I said kneeling down and finding a thermos under the bed, "something's not right," I told myself as I took out a Geiger counter and found it was radioactive.

According to the read outs this device is a Positronic Stabilizer and Vacuum Engine. This was a proton pack and ghost trap all in one, but how could Danny keep such dangerous equipment in his room without being exposed to radiation.

I picked it and noticed it was the source of the flux I had observed earlier, "I'll have to ask Mr. Fenton why Danny would have this," I said as I heard someone coming.

Soon I saw Peter walking towards the doorway, "Spying on the kid, Egon, and you were the one who said it was _unethical _to hack into the computer," he said laughing.

"This isn't spying, it's called investigating," I correct him, "There is something unusual here," I tell him, "I found this under the bed and it's causing the PKE meter to go wild," I tell him pointing to the thermos.

"Egon, that's a thermos, the reason it's giving you problems is that whatever is in it has gone bad," Peter says taking the thermos, "Smells like cream of spinach," he said placing his hand on the lid.

"Peter, I wouldn't," I tell him before he laughs.

"Oh please, we've faced an evil Sumerian deity before and survived. If we got through that I can survive a little food poisoning," he says opening causing the room to be filled with light.

"AT LAST, I, TECHNUS HAVE BEEN FREED!" a voice said as humanoid spirit with green skin and white hair appeared. He was dressed in a black suit with a white cape and sunglasses.

"I've never seen Cream of Spinach do that," Peter said as he backed away.

"What's this new technology to take over," the ghost said as he possessed the PKE meter causing it to malfunction.

"Peter, go tell Ray and Winston we have a Code 34Z," I tell him as he leaves.

"You cannot defeat Technus," the ghost says as I prepare to capture it.

**Clockwork**

"_This _is your plan," the Observants complained as I watched over Danny, "An evil of unspeakable evil is going to be free and you have a group of humans play cat and mouse with the ghost child," they asked upset as I turned to them.

"There is a reason for this, trust me," I tell them with a smile.

"The last time we trusted you, you almost started a war between the Ghost Zone, Mount Olympus, and Dantea. How do you expect us to trust you after that," one of them asks as I sigh impatiently.

"You can never see the outcome like I do," I tell them as another quake occurs as sending us to the ground, "Now if you excuse me, I have to quake proof my home," I tell them as I show them the door and go back to monitoring events on Earth.

**Bob**

"Let see, I have the tickets; my maps; my altitude sickness medicine; my allergy medicine; and my cell phone," I say looking over my necessities as Miles come in the room. "What can I do for you Miles?" I ask him as I notice as he looks worried.

"I was wondering if I could go with you to New York to pick up Danni Phantom, just in case I run into Danielle, father said it was okay," he said as I look at the tickets.

"It's a good thing I bought three tickets," I tell him as I close my tote and we head to the limo to head to the airport.


	6. Suspicions

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Smallvillegirl2: What do you think of **_**Dark Alliance **_**so Far? Your wait is over.**

**Mystery Writer5775: I knew you'd like see Stephanie being declared nuts.**

**Chapter VI: Suspicions**

**Vlad**

"Beautiful," I said as I arrived back in the United States smiling at my prizes that I have the collected. The time was drawing near and soon I would be all powerful. "All the Earth will bow to Vlad Plasmius!" I said laughing as Skulker came in.

"I see you found the Star?" he asks seeing the treasure in my hand.

"Yes, no thanks to you," I snapped at him opening the book to find out what needs to be done, "Skulker I want you to keep to Daniel busy, I don't want them following me when I leave soon," I tell him as he nods and leaves to keep them busy while I prepare for the final stages.

**Janine**

"Well, at least she's asleep," I tell Louis as I place a blanket around her.

"True, I never seen a kid eat so much," he says as he hears a knock and goes to open the door, "Janine, the people from Nod's Limbs are here," he says as I leave Danni to talk to them.

"Hello?" I ask as I see a tall man with brown hair and blue eyes behind glasses and a young man with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Good day ma'am, I'm Bob Mayor Knightly's intern, I believe we talked on the phone and this is Miles the mayor's son. We're here for Ms. Phantom," he says as I show them in the firehouse.

"Danni's asleep right now, but why don't you come in and wait until she gets up," I tell them as I show them inside where Louis is with her. "This is Louis Tully, he's a friend of a the team's and has helped take care of Ms. Phantom while the boys are away," I explain to them.

"Hi, would you like some mineral water," he asks as I roll my eyes.

"Just some soda for me," Bob says as Louis goes to the fridge while I take their jackets and get them some chairs so they can sit down.

**Danny**

"Finally, I'm away from those Ghostbusters," I said as I flew through the skies enjoying the moment. I haven't much time for that since they came; I think they're know about me the way Dr. Spengler kept examining my room and I think they were in my files earlier.

While I am flying my ghost sense goes off, "Now what!" I moan as I head to the Nasty Burger where the ghost seems to be.

I phase in the room and see a small green ghost behind the counter eating the food. It was voracious but seemed to be harmless. I decided to see who or what it was.

"Uh, excuse me," I asked it as he turned to face me and screamed and fled, "I wish all my fights were this easy," I said as I saw Tucker nearby.

"Hey Danny, thought you forgot about me," he asks as he comes out of hiding, "what was that ghost, I've never seen it before," he said sitting back down and seeing his food his gone and his tray covered by slime.

"I think he came with the Ghostbusters, speaking of which, I think they're onto me," I tell him as I sit down across from him.

"What makes you say that?" he asks looking at the slime covered tray, "Ah, man my game piece, I was only one away from a million dollars," he complains making a face.

"One of them came in my room with this strange device, it was like a Fenton Finder and asking me questions and I think another was looking at my files on the PC," I told him worriedly.

"What are you going to do?" Tucker asked curious about what I had planned.

"I'm not sure but whatever I do it will be on _my _terms," I tell him as I try to think a way out of this.

**Egon**

"I see it but I don't believe it, a Class A Sentient Energy Parasite," Ray said as he and the others came in and saw the specter. "Where did it come from?" he asked looking it at.

"From this," I said holding up the Thermos, "Peter released it," I explain as everyone glares at Peter.

"Why is this _my_ fault, I'm not the one who left a ghost catching device under a bed," he whined.

"Fools, you can't defeat me, Technus!" the ghost laughed as it fired an energy beam at us.

"Are you sure, it's not just a Class A as in annoying?" Peter asked as I got out the PKE meter an examined it.

"It's 4.5 on the…," I said as the meter shocked me and I saw the ghost had infected it.

"HA HA! I Technus cannot be stopped!" it laughed as I dropped it on the ground.

"Okay now what do we do?" Winston asked as I tried to think of a plan.

"The ghost obviously is attracted to electronics, if we can trap it inside a device and scramble him with malicious code it should neutralize it," I tell him as Peter raises an eyebrow at me.

"Can someone call Bill Gates because I have no idea what you said," Peter tells me as I sigh.

"If we can get it inside a computer, we can infect with a virus and trap it," I tell him as he sits down on Danny's computer.

"All we have to do is just surf the net for a couple of hours," he says smiling.

"We don't have time, but I have a plan, Ray do you still have your old Apple Newton?" I ask him as he takes out of his pocket. "Now, to set the trap," I say writing some bad code for it and lay it on the ground.

"WHAT'S THIS?" the ghost says from the meter as he comes out and possesses the proto-PDA. "Now, I Technus sha…," he says as the Newton shuts down.

"That should teach you not to mess with the Ghostbusters," Peter says as I look around the room, "Are you sure you don't want to know about Danny," he asks in a sing song voice.

"I already know," I said taking out _Tobin's Spirit Guide _and flipping to a certain page, "I believe he's a creature known as a Halfa," I explain to them. "In medieval times, necromancers would conjure spirits and bind them to their own souls giving them powers similar to ghosts," I tell them.

"Earth to Egon, the kid's not a necromancer, do you see any skulls; Reverse Pentagrams; ancient texts; or black robes?" Peter asks looking around, "obviously the boy's possessed," he says.

"There are other ways, in the 1356, Nicholas Flamel, after having translated the works of Zhang Guo the Elder discovered accounts of what he called spirit-men. They were said to have been men who after experience something traumatic had half their souls taken from them trapping them between life and death," I tell them.

"There's just one problem, what could have scared him enough to cause it," Ray asks seeing a notebook on the table, "Look at this it mentions something about a Dan and his 'evil self' could he have seen a vision of the future," he says as I examine it.

"No," I say looking around and remembering the ghost equipment, "However Parabiology does theorize that ionized Ectoplasm can affect living cells," I tell them, "he might have been in some incident in his parents' lab," I tell him.

"So what do we do?" Winston asked, "I mean if the kid is half alive we can't zap him," he said confused.

"We confront him and let him know we are aware of his condition, but we do so unarmed our goal is understanding not capture," I tell them.

"Egon, why not, the kid's obviously a menace. I mean attacking the mayor and stealing from a museum, he's just _begging _to put in the ECU," Peter retorts.

"I don't think he's to blame, right now our goal is to understand _not _capture," I tell them as I pick up the PDA and leave so we can think up a plan.

**Danni**

I watched in horror as Danny was buried beneath the rubble. Only his left hand stuck out of the rocks; it fount to remove the rubble but was too weak and soon went limp.

"Rest in Peace, Danny," Freakshow laughed as he realized that he had won, "Now for you girl," he said as Reptillia opened the cage and removed the tile I was stuck to from the floor.

"Where do you want her boss," she hisses as she wraps herself around me.

"Follow me," he said as she dragged me across the floor.

I silently pleaded with Sam, Tucker, and the other three people with them to help me but they acted like I wasn't even there.

After what seemed like an eternity, they came to a covered cage and put me in, "Welcome home," Freakshow said as he left me in the dark.

Suddenly the curtain was removed and saw crowds of people looking at laughing at me, "That's right ladies and gentlemen here she is, Danielle the statue girl," Freakshow announces as Reptillia pushes me over and my face lands in my cornmeal.

I can hear people laugh at me, tears flow down my cheeks as I try to pull myself up, but I was too weak and collapsed again.

"Now, now, people for a mere 1,000 dollars you can see her up close," Freakshow says as someone walks up. "Thank you good sir," he says as he opens the door and I see a dark figure enter.

"You're a disappointment girl," a voice snarls and I see Plasmius' red eyes stare at me.

I try to scream but the ectoplasm around my face prevents me from doing so and all I could is stare at the man before me.

"I don't know why I created you," Vlad sneers as he pulls me up by my hair, "I'm going to end your existence now, goodbye Danielle Alexis, _forever_," he whispers as his hands glow and I close my eyes and wait for death.

"NOO!" I scream as I awoke in bed drenched in cold sweat, "Where am I?" I ask in between breaths.

"Danielle are you okay," I hear a voice say and see Miles sitting beside my bed.

"Miles?" I ask still trembling from fright, "Where am I," I ask him as wipes the sweat from my face lovingly.

"New York City, the Ghostbusters Headquarters, don't you remember what happened?" he asks me as I think for a second before it came back to me.

"Yeah, I remember," I say timidly as my mind still reels from the dream I had. "Oh Miles," I say as collapse in arms and cry, "help me," I whisper between my sobs.

"Shh, it's all right Danielle it's just a dream," he says stroking my hair and kissing my forehead, "I love you Danielle," he whispers to me comfortably.

"I love you too Miles," I say to him as Ms. Melnitz and a short man with brown hair and thick glasses comes racing in.

"Danni are you okay," Ms. Melnitz asks me as I nod, "good we thought you were in trouble," she says.

"It was just a nightmare, ma'am," Miles says as he tucks me in, "She's like a sister to me, Danni hangs out at my house a lot," he explains as the others leave and fall back to sleep.

**Mayor Knightly**

"How many times do I have to tell you, father I'm not crazy, Youngblood is real!" Stephanie screams as the doctors take her back her to back to her room.

"What is causing these hallucinations?" I ask the doctor as he comes out and turns to me.

"Simple, she is suffering from a stress related delirium, but don't worry she'll be better in no time," he says as I hear my phone ring.

"Excuse me," I say walking away as I take out my phone, "Mayor Knightly here," I say to the person.

"Sir, this is Bob, we found Ms. Phantom," he says as I smile.

"Excellent, I'll see you soon," I tell him happily.

"But sir…," he says before I hang up and leave getting ready for Danni Phantom's welcome back parade.


	7. Just Like Old Times

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Smallvillegirl2: I'm glad you like **_**Dark Alliance **_**and I know what you mean about hating Vlad even more and I don't mind that you ranted, I do that sometimes too.**

**Mystery Writer: Unless someone finds a way to break the grip he has on his citizen's minds that's unlikely to happen.**

**Chapter VII: Just Like Old Times**

**Danny**

"Mom, dad," I said as I walked through the door but found no one in the living room, "they must be out taking the Ghostbusters on a tour of the town," I say as I sit down on the couch and relax.

I can feel my eyes close when I hear someone coming, "Danny can I talk to you for a second," I look up and see Dr. Spengler sit down in front of me.

"Sure, Doctor, what's up?" I ask nervously, something in my gut tells me I was in trouble.

"I think it's time I was honest with you and I hope you'll return it with honesty," he tells me as he continues, "The real reason I was in your room was that I had a hypothesis about you and the ghost kid and from my readings I was right," he explains to me as I swallow.

"What is your hypothesis?" I ask him worriedly knowing well enough that my secret was toast.

"That there is no Manny Fenton and the ghost boy is you," he says calmly, "I also know that it wasn't _you _who committed those crimes awhile back," he tells me, "Now I would like to know if that is true?" he asks me looking me in the eyes.

"You're right, I am the ghost kid and I was framed by a ghost named Walker the first time and controlled by a creep named Freakshow," I tell him as he takes out a book labeled _Tobin's Spirit Guide_. "What is that?" I ask him curiously as he flips through it.

"_Tobin's Spirit Guide,_ it tells us about the ghosts we face and other ghostly legends," he says showing it to me, "This was how I confirmed you're the ghost boy although the cause for your condition isn't listed," he explains as I see an entry in it that gets my attention:

_Showenhower, Viktor Emmanuel (ca. 600 B.C.E-C.E 1099) - A Belgian astrologer and necromancer; Showenhower was notorious for controlling ghosts by use of a Crystal Ball he fashioned from Blood Stone. Legend says he and his ghostly servants would travel the country disguised as travelers from India. Rumors of his power reached Rome where Pope Urban II condemned him as a heretic and vowed that he _

_would not rest until Showenhower was dead. Showenhower was eventually captured on July 29, 1099 and burned at the stake as a warlock-the same day as his nemesis, Urban II. His brother Karl Wilhelm continued his sibling's legacy and continued the tradition to this day._

"Showenhower, that's name of the ringmaster that controlled me," I tell him realizing that this man I read about was Freakshow's ancestor.

"I figured as much," the Ghostbuster said, "I want to ask you about Danielle, your sister, she's the ghost girl we encountered before we came here isn't she and that's why she had this with her," he says showing me her wallet.

I looked around for a moment before replying, "Yes, she is a Halfa like me, is she okay?" I ask worriedly.

"She's in our Ecto-Containment Unit back in New York, we'll release her when we get back," he explains as I look at him. "An ECU is a device used to contain ghosts once we trap them. I assume you do something similar," he says as I chuckle.

"Actually, I just chuck them back in the Ghost Zone," I tell him as my parents and other Ghostbusters come in.

"Did you ask him yet Egon?" one of them, the one with red hair and brown eyes, asked eagerly as Dr. Spengler nodded.

"I did, my hypothesis was correct, Danny and the ghost child are one and the same," he explained as Peter smiled.

"I could have told you that," he sighed as he sat, "Now what do we do," he said as everyone froze and another voice declared 'come with me' as we were teleported out of the room.

**Janine**

"Thank you for taking care of Danni, the mayor will send you a personalized thank you letter," the man known only as Bob said as he, Miles, and Danni left the firehouse and hailed a cab.

"Don't you think Danni should rest a bit more?" Louis asked concerned for the girl.

"Don…," Bob began to say until he heard an explosion, "it's that ghost that chases Stephanie," he said as large mechanical ghost appeared out of nowhere.

"Ah, the whelp's sister," he said looking as Danni as she began to levitate and fight the ghost.

"Louis, take this, I am going to get one of the spare Proton Packs from the lab," I tell him handing him my gun.

"Me?" he asks taking the gun nervously as he aims it at the creature as I leave to get the pack, hopefully I won't be too late.

**Vlad**

"Ah, Egypt land of the Pharaohs," I said as I stepped out of the portal and found myself on the plateau of Giza. The city of Cairo gleamed in the distance like a jewel but the real prize was in front of me- The Pyramids and Sphinx!

I walked to the front of the massive human-lion hybrid until I was between his two front paws. I paused for a minute and placed my hand on the ancient stone and marveled at it.

What genius thought this monument up or did the gods just command the sands to give birth this beast- the child of Horus himself.

"No time for thinking," I hissed as I snapped out of my daze and walked up to the creature's chest where a stone tablet lay, "The Dream Stele," I said taking out a the journal I stole from Boleskine and opened it.

According to To Mega Therion's own notes here the Stele of Revealing, which he has copied in his journal, should act as the key to the Dream Stele's lock.

Carefully, I placed my hand on certain glyphs which the new Logos himself had pointed out in his journal and watched as the stone tablet began to glow and be lifted up revealing a hidden passage, "Perfect," I said as I entered the passage as the stele outside returned to hide this from unworthy eyes.

**Louis**

"Back evil ghost!" I shouted trying to act brave and fire at the ghost. Why did Janine leave _me _to fight.

"Mr. Tully, run!" I heard Danni yell as she blasted the ghost and manage to stun him, "Is that best you got Skulker?" she taunted it.

"I don't think it's wise to anger him, Danni," I warn her as the ghost smiles.

"You're wise human," the ghost said laughing.

"and tough," I heard Janine said as she came out wearing a spare jumpsuit and proton pack, "Prepare to fry ghost," she said turning it on blasting the ghost immobilizing him.

"I don't have time for this," the ghost said as he managed to fire a missile and broke free, "now for the pray," he said aiming at Danni and firing a dart at her causing to fall the ground.

"Get her Louis," she said as I nodded and raced after her but the ghost got to her before we go and started to fly off.

"Now what do we do?" I ask Janine as she takes out some device and fires it at the ghost.

"Follow him," she said running after them with me reluctantly following behind her.

**Danny**

"Greetings Danny," I heard Clockwork's voice say as I found myself in his tower with the Ghostbusters.

"Where are we?" Mr. Zeddmore asked confused, "and what's with all these clocks," he said as the ghost of time appeared before us.

"You are in my tower, Mr. Zeddmore and before any of you ask I am Clockwork, master of time. You will find me on page 987 in _Tobin's Spirit Guide_," he tells them as Dr. Spengler takes out his book and looks him up.

"How did you know that?" he asked amazed by the ghost's knowledge as Clockwork smiled.

"I know everything, but if you must know how I know is that I watched Tobin the Pious compose his book of ghosts," he tells them as he changes into an old man.

"Impossible that means you would have to be over 1500 years old," he tells the ghost not believing the ghost could be that old (and I would think of them all, Dr. Spengler, would be the one to believe Clockwork).

"I am much older, but I have no time to talk, you are needed urgently," he said turning to his mirror dismayed.

**Egon**

According to this Clockwork, the universe was in grave danger.

Apparently, fifty thousand years ago, in the lost kingdom of Atlantis, a wise man named Abramelin lived. He was considered to be the first Occultist in the world founding the mystic arts of Tarot, Astrology, Numerology, and I Ching.

He was said to be a man of light and a teacher sent from the gods to aid humanity in its goal of being one with the divine. His wisdom attracted people from all over the world, even people from what would be known as the America's in later eons came to study with him. He also fashioned four items that he endowed with power- A Staff; A Sword; A Chalice; and a talisman called the _Argenteum Astrum _that could be use to call and harness the powers of spirits.

As the years went Abramelin grew more powerful but so did the darkness within him. He began using his powers to enslave people and gain control of Atlantis and from there he would begin his campaign to rule the world.

His change did not go unnoticed however, his star pupil, an incarnation of the god Thoth named Hermes Trismegistus, realized his master's decent into darkness and challenged him. The two mages fought for hours in a magical battle until Abramelin was eventually defeated and sealed in a realm called the Abyss that lays at the foundation of the universe and the Ghost Zone. After he was sealed away Hermes, whose patronym means Thrice Great, hid the items all over the world.

He remained there for millennia until the year 1906 when infamous British Occultist Aleister Crowley (who called himself To Mega Therion 'The Great Beast'; the Logos of the Aeon of Horus; and Frater Perdurabo) found the items and attempted to free Abramelin. He planned on using his magickal knowledge to redeem Abramelin from darkness and use him to establish an age of peace throughout the world.

Crowley failed and was said to be driven to madness until he was saved by a luminous being named Aiwass and declared him the prophet of the new age. He also told him to forsake freeing Abramelin and to scatter the four objects again

Abramelin remained imprisoned until now.

A ghost named Vlad Plasmius has recently stole the items and plan to free Abramelin in order to become all powerful.

"It is up to you five to stop Plasmius before he succeeds and frees Abramelin," Clockwork says, "one more thing, I must warn you this mission could be fatal, you might not come back alive," he tells us gravely as Danny swallows.

"Clockwork?" Danny asks as the specter turns to him, "can I have time to say goodbye to my family and friends," he tells the ghost.

"You may and also prepare for this mission, good luck all of you," he says as he opens a portal and Danny leaves through it.

"So basically, we have to stop a ghost whose bent on releasing an all powerful being from being freed and we might be killed, sounds like fun," Peter says sarcastically as he looks at the rest of us, "Who's up to face Death in the eye? I know I am," he says as we walks through the gateway.

"Come on, we're needed," Ray said following Peter with the rest tagging behind him.

"When you are ready, I will take you to where you need to go," Clockwork says before we leave and the portal closes.


	8. Tearful Dreams

**Author's Notes: Thank you to who reviewed my fic.**

**Thunderstorm101: If Clockwork was ever wrong he would know about it beforehand and correct it before it happens so the Observants wouldn't bother him about it.**

**Smallvillegirl2: It is sad but help is on the way for her. I've ranted before so don't worry about it. The only reason I picked the 29****th**** of July was that was the date that Urban II died so it made seem he fulfilled his vow not to rest until Showenhower was no more.**

**Mystery Writer5775: You should also know from my past fics that I am also unpredictable and you don't know what is going to happen in my story. **

**Chapter VIII: Tearful Dreams**

**Danni**

"Welcome child," I heard a dark voice say as I opened my eyes.

"Where am I?" I asked as I saw as I was floating in the Ghost Zone. I tried to move but couldn't, my heart was beginning to beat wildly fearing that I was imprisoned in stone.

"You are in my realm, my dear," the voice said as a large ghost appeared. His body was black and appeared dotted with stars. His face was long and pale with red eyes and purple horns and beard.

"You'll be sorry you brought me here, creep," I threatened him trying to move my hand but couldn't, "what's wrong with me," I asked myself frightened by this.

"Not only do dreams make me stronger but I _control _them as well. It is I who steals your scream when the wall collapses on your brother or when Plasmius blasts you in the cage," he says as I feel my heart fly out of my chest.

"No," I whimper as the ghost sprays me with some mist and I feel my eyes close and I drift into unconsciousness.

**Miles**

"Uh, Miles, where are you going," Bob asked as I got out of the limo, "I don't think Mayor Knightly would approve of this," he says rolling downthe window and watches as I take out a small ecto-pistol Danielle gave me to protect myself.

"Well, I'm not going to abandon my friend," I tell him as I follow Ms. Melnitz and Mr. Tully down the road. "Wait for me!" I shout as they stop and turn to face me.

"Miles what are you doing here?" Ms. Melnitz asks upset, "This isn't the place for you," she says as she checks the equipment.

"My sentiments exactly," Mr. Tully says nervously as Ms. Melnitz scowls at him.

"I don't care Danni is my friend and I am not going to leave at mercy of ghosts," I tell her as she sighs.

"Very well, just don't wonder off," she said as she got some sort of tracker, "They've left this realm," she informed us, "but I have an idea," she said wryly

"NO! You're not a scientist Janine, Dr. Spengler _knew _what he was doing you don't," Mr. Tully said as he backed away.

"Don't worry I'm not crossing the streams," she says as she aims at fluorescent light causing it explode but instead of creating a portal the sparks collect in one place and formed a swirling vortex. "Come on follow me," she said running into the portal.

"I guess we have no choice," Mr. Tully said as he reluctantly follows her with me behind him. Hang on Danni, we're coming!

**Sam**

"Remember to sign up for our fall trip to the Abbey of Thelema," our tour guide said as I went back to my dorm and sat down to read my book.

While I was reading my eyes started to close but were forced open as a portal opened up beside my bed and out from it came Danny.

"Danny, what are you doing here?" I ask him, "Are you okay?" I say noticing he had a somber expression on his face.

"I'm here to tell you something and you're not going to like it," he tells me as I get and walk beside him, "Sam, I have to go on a mission for Clockwork one that the fate of the universe hinges on and I…," he began to say as his voice began to crack and he fought back tears.

"Danny just say it," I tell him as I look at him in his green eyes and hold his hand.

"…I might not come back alive," he tells me as bravely as possible.

My heart stopped at those dreaded words, "WHAT! Daniel Alexander Phantom, that's not funny," I tell him pushing him away. I wanted to believe it was a cruel joke but as I as look at his face I realize he's serious. "No Danny, don't say that you'll make it out alive," I tell him as my knees give way and sit down again.

"Sam, I'm not getting my hopes up for that, this threat is so powerful that he could mop the floor with Dan," he explains to me.

"Then I'm coming with you, if you die, I beg of you to let me die with you Danny," I tell him as the fear of losing my friend (and my lover if I would only have to guts to tell him) forever.

"No, you can't help this time, but I do have help the best there is," he says as a portal opens and Clockwork appears behind him.

"Are you ready Danny, you still have to say goodbye to your family and other friends?" he asks as he changes into a child as Danny looks at him.

"Just a second," he tells the master of time who smiles and phases through the wall to give him some privacy. "Sam, I have something to say to you, something very important," he says nervously.

"What is it?" I ask him as he takes me in his arms and leans close to me until our lips touched as tears flowed down my cheeks and I broke down.

"I love you Sam Manson, with every ounce of my heart, mind, and soul," he says trying not cry himself, "If I don't make it back always remember it," he tells me as I nod in silence.

"I love you too," I tell him as I pull him close to me and kiss him again before we break away and he turns to the wall.

"Clockwork, I'm ready," he said bravely as the ghost of time came back and opened a portal, "Farewell Sam," he tells me as the now elderly ghost places a hand on Danny's shoulder comfortably and guides Danny through the portal to his fate.

"Farewell, Sweet Danny," I whispered as the portal closed as I collapsed on my bed and wept into my pillow.

**Egon**

"Saying your last rites, Egon?" Peter asks as he sees me reading a book thoughtfully, "Shouldn't a priest or some other holy person be here to do it though," he says as I say.

"Hardly, I am reading _The Book of Abramelin _in order to learn more about this sorcerer and how to stop him," I explained putting down the book and walk over to Ray, "how's the disrupter coming along?" I ask him looking at him work on a device to help us defeat this being.

"It's almost done, Egon, do you really think it'll work?" he asks finishing it up as he looks up and wipes his brow.

"If we can get close enough to Abramelin to aim directly at his heart then yes," I tell him as I see a gateway opening up and Clockwork appears from it.

"I was unable to find Ms. Melnitz or Mr. Tully but I am sure they are fine," he says as he shifts his form to that of an old man and smiles like his hiding something. "Did you say goodbye to your other friends and relatives," he asks clutching his staff.

"My mom said to wear clean underwear, to be polite to this Abramelin creep, and be home before dark," Peter grumbles as the ghost gives out a chuckle.

"There is one more person to say goodbye to," he says as he opens a portal and Slimer comes racing out and sobs and cries as he hugs Peter.

"Eww, get off me, If I'm going to die I at least want clean clothes on," he says as he pulls Slimer who still crying.

"If that is your wish," Clockwork said placing a hand on Peter's should and used his powers to remove the slime.

"Egon, can you make a portal so I can become a Halfa like Danny," he pleads as I roll my eyes.

"There is no time for frivolity," the ghost scolds him, "once Danny returns you must be off to stop Plasmius," he says frowning.

"We'll be ready Clockwork," I tell him as the specter disappears and I look at my colleagues, "Are the packs charged up?" I ask Winston.

"Strangely yes, they're at full power, but how could that be?" he asks knowing they were near low when we found Danielle in New York.

"Clockwork, must have manipulated time to reverse the continuum to when the packs were charging this morning," I explain to him.

"Wouldn't that cause them to explode," Peter asks nervously.

"Clockwork's powers are something that even I can't explain," I tell him as I finish my book and do some other last minute tasks.

**Danni**

"How are you enjoying life Danielle," Freakshow laughed as I fought to free myself again and block out the jeering of the crowds.

I knew this wasn't real; Freakshow was in imprisoned at Fort Slagg with the Guys in White guarding him day and night. He wasn't going to be released ever again and I think Clockwork told me once that were planning on giving him lobotomy so would never be a threat again.

Vlad too wasn't a threat, while was free and probably giving Danny a headache, mom and dad have a restraining order against him; he comes within 500 feet of me, the cops will haul him away, but that is little comfort now.

"MMMMMM" I mumble through the ectoplasm that covered my mouth and nose.

"I'm glad," he said as some walked up to my cage, it was Plasmius, come to torture me.

"Look at you Danielle, you're a disgrace, I had such high hopes for you," he said as he kicked me in the stomach and laughed.

I winced in pain, wait a second, you're not supposed to feel sensations in a dream (Jazz told me it has something to do with that part of the brain shutting down leaving only hearing and sight as the only working senses in a dream).

"MMMMM" I plead with him as the ectoplasm tightened around my mouth even more making me gasp for breath.

"Good night Danielle," Vlad hisses as he tips me over and walks away with Freakshow leaving me alone in the dark.

I shiver as the cold stone touches my skin and I start to cry.

"Normally I prefer positive onieric energy, but I benefit from nightmares as well," a voice says as the same ghost I saw earlier appeared and removed the ectoplasm from my face.

"Who are you?" I say while trying taking in as much air as I can.

"I am Nocturne, ghost of sleep and dreams, and you are my prisoner my girl," he says smiling. "Your nightmares are so vivid that you will be the only sustenance I will need from now on," he says laughing.

"You can't keep me asleep forever and if you do I'll die from asphyxiation," I tell him as he smiles.

"You are wrong, my new Hypnosedation device, I can keep your brain shut off permanently and I like I told you before I control _everything_ in this dream world, which is why your tactile and olfactory senses are active, and I can make sure you stay _alive_," he said.

"You're not going to get away with this, my brother Danny…," he said as he sealed my mouth and nose with ectoplasm again. I tried to pull it off but it was too tight around my mouth.

"…cannot help you no one can, good night, Danielle," Nocturne whispered as he dissolved into the shadows leaving me alone again as tears fall down my cheeks.

**Louis**

"Do you know where we're going," I ask Janine as we float through this weird place the portal took us to. It was green with lots of purple doors.

"I think we're in a ghost world, look there's house over there let's go ask for directions," she says we float to large library type building with the letters 'GW' on the front. "Well what are you waiting for go up and knock," Janine says pointing up the steps.

"Why do I have knock," I ask her upset that she decided to sacrifice me to whoever is in there.

"Fine," I said as I floated up the steps and knock on the door.

A few seconds later, a man with pale skin; green eyes; and black hair and beard opens the door. He was dressed in a gray shirt with a purple jacket and a gray scarf. A small pair of glasses sat upon his thin nose.

"A human? In the Ghost Zone?" he asked taking off his glasses and squinting, "How can that be?" he said rubbing his eyes and putting his glasses back on.

"Ghost Zone is that where we are?" I asked him timidly,

"Yes, and there is no reason to be scared, I don't bother humans unless I see fit," he said smiling, "I am the Ghostwriter, please won't you and your friends come inside where it's lighter," he said as he showed us inside.

"Thank you Mr. Ghostwriter, I'm Janine Melnitz; this is Louis Tully; and Miles Knightly," Janine introduces us to him.

"What brings humans to the Ghost Zone?" he asks as we sit down.

"Where looking for this ghost, have you seen here," she asks him showing a picture of Danielle.

"I believe that's Daniel's sister, I think In saw Skulker come by with her but other than it I'm in the dark as if it was night. However if you head north to the land of the Far Frozen and tell them you Daniel you'll get help from Frostbite," he explains to us.

"Frostbite?" I ask him as I swallow at that name.

"Yes, he's Daniel's ally and will help you more than I can with my lamp, for he has the Infi-Map," he says as Janine smiles.

"A map would be helpful, thank you Mr. Ghostwriter," she says as we get up and head for the door.

"You're welcome and I hope on you won't break law or the Warden will come after you, his name is Walker," he says as we head down the steps and start north to find this Frostbite.


	9. Sweet Sorrows

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic,**

**Mystery Writer5775: I guess Ghostwriter sees a need to pester me.**

**Miriam1: It's great to have you back, I was thinking of you. I am the master of angst and few can match my power. I'm glad you like the fic and all your questions will be answered soon.**

**Smallvillegirl2: What can I say, I know how to write for villains, glad you like the fic.**

**Chapter IX: Sweet Sorrows**

**Danny**

"Mom, dad, you home?" I asked as I walked through the portal and went up to my room and my computer and logged on.

I put on my headset and adjusted the webcam and began to record, "Hey Jazz, I know you're out looking at colleges so I am emailing this message to you. I have to go on a mission, I might not come back…," I said trying to fight back tears. "I just want to know that I love you and to be brave and to take care of Danielle for me," I said finally breaking down no matter how much you psych yourself for the fact that you might die is something that no man can accept. "I hope to live but I'm not getting my hopes up, farewell," I say hitting the stop command and send the video to her.

I take a deep breath and calm myself again for recording another message, "Hello, my friends in Nod's Limbs, this is Phantom. I have to go on a mission that might be very be my last, I thank you for your support and kindness and I also would like to thank you for taking care of Danielle and the welcome you gave her. Thank you," I said as I sent it and turned off my computer as I heard sobbing outside my door. I open it and see mom and dad outside crying.

"Danny is that true," dad asks me, trying to act brave and comforting mom as best he could.

"I wish there was some other way, I desperately wish I could avoid this mission and tell you I was going to make it home, but I can't. I won't be alone though, the Ghostbusters are coming with me to face off against this threat,' I explain to them as they soon scoop me up in a hug.

"Danny, I just want you to know that we're proud of you," mom says looking me in the eyes, "I hope you can forgive for how we acted before we knew you were Phantom," she tells me tearfully afraid to let go of me.

"It's water under the bridge and thank you," I tell her letting my own tears fall, "I'll never forget you, ever," I tell them as I hear a knock on the door and go down to answer it.

"Hey, dude, I got your message what's up," Tucker said as I found him on the other side. I let him in and tell him about what I have to do. "Whoa, harsh, things won't be the same without you," he says as I nod in agreement as a tear rolled down his face.

"I know but it has to be done," I tell him trying to be brave, "I might survive but I think it best not to get my hopes for that though," I tell him saying as a portal opens and Clockwork appears from it.

"Who are you?" mom asks curious about this ghostly visitor. She doesn't draw any weapons as she has learned that are ghosts who help me rather than hurt me and her motherly intuition told her that Clockwork was benign.

"I am Clockwork, master of time, I have come to take Danny on his mission," he says as he looks to me.

"I am, if I don't come back, I'll see you on the other side," I said as we shared one last embrace and looked to Clockwork and followed him as Tucker, mom, and dad waved goodbye to me before I walked through the portal.

**Edgar **

"Hey Edgar we have a message from Danny?" Ellen said as I raced from my lab to our room where she was.

"What does it say, I ask her as me and Pet came in the room looking at the monitor.

"If you just hold on a second, I can bring up," I opened it and a video of Danny poped up. The look on his face was one of anguish and determination as he told us that he might be going on his last mission.

"I hope Danny will make it out alive," I tell Ellen as we look at each other as our stomachs dropped with fear for our ghostly friend.

**Jazz**

"As you can see Ms. Fenton, we offer the best psychology program in the country and by looking at your grades I can safely say that you will be accepted," the dean said as he concluded the tour and we returned to his office.

"Thank you, sir," I said as I shook his hand and my phone beeped letting me know I had an email, "Danny?" I asked myself as I turned back to my host. "Pardon me, I have a family issue to attend to, thank for your hospitality," I say as I get up and leave for empty classroom and open the email.

Tears began to flow down my face as I watched the video Danny sent me, "please be careful," I whispered as I wept for my brother and prayed he would come back safe and sound.

**Egon**

"Everything is ready," Ray said as he strapped on our proton packs and other equipment we needed in order to face this foe.

"It is time," I heard Clockwork's voice said as the all knowing ghost of time appeared once more, "Danny is waiting for us at my tower," he said as he opened a portal and beckoned us to follow him.

"Let's do it gentlemen," Peter said as he walked through the portal and the rest of us followed him.

When we walked out of it we were back in Clockwork's tower where a solemn Danny stood looking at the ghost's mirror.

"Danny, are you ready," Clockwork asks as the young Halfa nods with a heavy heart.

"Good, this mission will take you to Giza, Egypt. Vlad is in a temple beneath the Great Sphinx, it is there where he will attempt to free Abramelin, you must stop him at all costs," he said as he handed us a papyrus scroll, "You will need this to enter the temple, good luck," he said as he opened a portal and we left.

When we came out on the other side, we found ourselves, directly in front of Khufu's pyramid.

"I can hardly believe we're in Egypt," Ray said amazed at the sight before us.

"I heard aliens built them," Peter says as we all scowl at him except Danny.

"Is something wrong Danny?" Winston asked the kid worriedly noticing a heavy heart in him.

"I'm just a little scared Mr. Zeddmore," Danny admits looking at the sight before, "I couldn't find my sister Danielle and I'm worried about her," he says sadly.

"Don't worry kid; she's in the ECU safe and sound. Besides you're with the Ghostbusters, if there's one thing we do a lot of, it's look death in the eye. You have nothing to worry about," Peter said as he placed a hand on Danny's shoulder as the child smiled back.

"According to Clockwork, the entrance to the chamber should be in front of the Sphinx," I said as we left the pyramid for its silent guardian.

I take out the papyrus were given and study it, "If we match up the colored glyphs on this scroll to the ones on this stele, the door will open," I tell them as I walk up to the stone tablet and follow the directions given to us and place my hand on the tablet.

Slowly, the glyphs began to glow and the tablet rise revealing a hidden passage that seems to go on forever.

"Well what are we waiting for gentlemen, let's go fry us a ghost," Peter says as we enter the passage and begin our mission.

**Danni**

I'm so weak this torture seems like it could goes on forever and every time I think death will come and free me Nocturne starts the dream again and am forced to relive my terror.

I look at my reflection in the brackish water I was given to drink, "MMMMM," I mumble as I realize it's hopeless but then something happens.

Suddenly, the ectoplasm falls off my face and I gasp for breath, "What's happening?" I ask myself as I slowly come to the realization that I am gaining control of the dream. "Of course, I'm lucid dreaming now," I tell myself smiling as I close my eyes and imagine the stone around me cracking as my muscles grow stronger.

I feel the stone crack and I pull myself up as Freakshow comes back in, "YOU! How did you get free," he shouts as he blasts me with his staff but I block it.

"Sorry, Freak, I'm in control of this dream, Nocturne may have created it but I am the one in control," I told him smiling as I closed my eyes and felt my grow, "Cool, just like _New Super Mario Brothers_," I said as I opened my eyes and saw I was that I was like a skyscraper.

"Let see you how you like being in a cage Freakshow," I told him as I picked him up and imagined a maximum security prison. I shoved him the cage and flew away, "now for Nocturne," I said searching for the fiend who left me here.

**Janine**

"I think we reached the Far Frozen," I tell Louis and Miles as I see a frozen expanse in front of us.

"Now how do find this Frostbite," Louis asks me as I looked for signs for life. Sudden he began nervous, "uh Janine," he says as I silence him.

Suddenly, I feel a weapon pointed at me, "hey what's the…," I shout before I see several large yeti like creatures with yellow eyes in front of us. I also noticed their left arms were made of ice and you could see the bones in them.

"Who are you?" one of them asks angrily.

"We are friends of Daniel, we are looking for his sister," I tell them as they look at us bow.

"Forgive us, we shall take you to Frostbite," the creature said as they lead us across the vastness until we come to a cave, "in here," the creature say as we walk deeper into the cave until we come to a throne where another yeti sits.

"Guards who are these travelers?" the yeti, who I assume is Frostbite, asks as we approach his throne.

"These are friends of the great one," his servants say as he smiles.

"Welcome, friends what can I do for you," he asks as he stands up.

"We are searching for Daniel's sister, we were told you had a map that could help us," I tell him as he nods and beckons us to follow him.

We do so until he stops at a vault and opens it, "Behold the Infi-Map," he says handing it to us, "Just tell it where you need to go and it will take you there, just make sure to return when you're done," he said as he gave it us and I unrolled it.

"Thank you," I tell him turning to the map and say, "take us to Danni Phantom," I say as the map opens a vortex and whisks us away.


	10. Evoking and Banishing Our Demons

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Mystery Writer5775: I understand congratulations on graduating and good luck with the play, choir, and your job. I'm glad you like the fic.**

**Miriam1: I know he covered all his friends and family and I know it's sad but Danny knows what needs to be done. You'll see how strong Danni is very soon and yes Janine, Louis, and Miles are on the way. Glad you like the fic.**

**Chapter X: Evoking and Banishing Our Demons**

**Danny**

This place was amazing, who knew there was a temple beneath the Sphinx, "Sam would love this place," I said to myself as I looked at the walls, "This looks likes gold" I said placing my hand on the shiny walls when I suddenly felt the ground give way. "Everyone grab my hand," I said as I grabbed the Ghostbusters did so and I gently landed them on the ground.

"Thanks Danny," Dr. Stantz says as we catch our breaths and look around, "Where are we?" he asked curiously.

"It looks like some sort of grotto," I said as I used ectoplasm to light our way and heard someone laughing, "Plasmius!" I hissed as the Ghostbusters got their weapons ready.

"How right you are, Daniel," I soon heard Vlad's cold voice echo as the Fruit Looped appeared. He was dressed in a white cloak with a gold serpent wrapped around his waist. Over that he wore a red robe with a silver crown on his head. "You are just in time to see me free Abramelin," he said revealing his fangs.

"Plasmius, you don't know what you're doing, Abramelin is too powerful even Crowley himself couldn't handle the power," Egon pleads with billionaire half ghost.

"Don't lecture me about power, Dr. Spengler; Aleister Crowley was a senile old man. He foolishly Abramelin was a teacher of the True Will, when in fact he is the desire of those who seek rule," he said laughing.

"Rule this creep!" Peter said firing at Plasmius who deflected it back at them.

"Pitiful," he said turning to the wall, "Behold this," he said pulling a stone out revealing a small fountain, "the Fountain of Dedi," he said taking a chalice out of his robe and filling with water from the fount.

"Vlad, listen to them, this is dangerous," I tell him as he laughs.

"Dangerous?" Vlad asked, "perhaps you should be worried about Danielle," he says raising an eyebrow as I growl at him.

"What did you do to her," I demand to know as he smiles and blasts me but I dodge it, "I'll ask you again Plasmius, where is Danielle?" I told him as I charged at him and pinned him to the ground.

"Let just say she's taking a nap," he said as he phased through the ground and uppercut me, "and you can't save her," he taunted as I went flying through the air.

I was about to go after him, but Dr. Spengler stopped me, "Danny we need to focus on stopping Plasmius," he tells me as I calm down and realize me goal.

"You're right," I said as I went to stop Vlad but he had put a shield up.

"You are too late Daniel," he said raising a wooden staff in the air and began to chant:

_Hear me ye gods of Egypt, see how I your servant have brought your talismans to this temple. _

_Come to me Isis, goddess of new life, let me drink of your chalice and grant me the knowledge of thy servant Abramelin._

_Hear me Lord Osiris, god of the dead and ruler the afterlife, I bring your staff to you so that you may bestow me the authority of Abramelin!_

_Come to me Set, god of chaos, storms, and the desert, here is thy sword that thou used against thy brother Osiris, use it now to grant me to the power of Abramelin_

_See oh Horus, from the Pharaoh receives his power; here is thy star, use it to grant me the immortality of Abramelin._

_Come Abramelin and return to this…._

"What's happening," Vlad asked as he noticed he was melting, "I'm destabilizing," he said as he was soon reduced to a puddle of ectoplasm.

"Eww," Peter said as we watched Vlad dissolve but revulsion was soon replaced by horror as the green slime began to bubble and reform.

"YES! I AM FREE!" A voice rasped the ectoplasm began to take human form and transformed into an old man with white hair and red eyes dressed in a black robe, "AND YOU IGNORANT SHALL NOT STOP ME!" he hissed as I swallowed hard.

"Oh crud!" I cursed as I started to run.

**Miles**

"Where are we?" Mr. Tully asked as we looked around, we were in a vast limbo of stars and darkness.

"Who dares enter the realm of Nocturne," a voice boomed as a large ghost made of stars with a pale face, fangs, red eyes, and long purple horns with a matching beard.

"Let Danni go!" Ms. Melnitz said aiming her weapon at Nocturne who laughed, "This is you final warning ugly," she said blasting the monster who only deflected it.

"You want to see her, fine," Nocturne said as he waved his arms and an image of Danielle appeared. She was lying on a slab attached to some machine. A look of horror played on her face. "She is my dream slave, her nightmares will keep me powerful forever," Nocturne laughs as his eyes glowed bright.

I took out my ecto-pistol and blasted him, "LET HER GO YOU FIEND!" I shouted angrily as he laughs at me.

"This ceases to amuse me," he said wearily, "SLEEPWALKERS FORM" he yelled as several green creatures with their eyes sewn shut appeared and grabbed me, "Perhaps, Danielle would like to see you before I feed off your onieric energy as well," he said as they carried me away.

**Danni**

"Show yourself Nocturne, or are you too afraid to fight me alone," I shouted as I zoomed through his dream world looking for him.

"So you broke free, pity will all the further you go," Nocturne hissed as he appeared from the shadows and blasted me. "Have you forgetting I control this world," he said as I felt my legs turn to stone to stone.

"NO!" I shrieked as I closed my eyes, "I am in control," I whispered to myself as I fought to regain control. Soon, I felt stone crack and my legs move. "This is _my _dream," I spat as I blasted the dream fiend to the ground.

"Foolish girl," the ghost said as he got up, "I still hold all the chips," he said as servants of his brought out miles. "Does this human look familiar to you," Nocturne asked.

"Miles!" I gasped as I saw him in Nocturne's clutches. While I was looking at there, I felt my legs stiffen. "NO MUST GAIN CONTROL!" I told myself as I felt gravity pull me down until I broke free again. "THIS ENDS NOW NOCTURNE!" I shouted blasting him.

"You cannot win," He hissed, "Sleepwalkers form!" he yelled as his goons form.

"If I'm in control, then that means," I said as concentrated and soon one Danni become six, "The court's in my favor Nocturne," we said as we started blasting him from all directions.

"You will never wake up you are _mine_," Nocturne said as he waved his hands and mine clones vanished and swatted me to the ground.

"Only one last thing to do," I said as I inhaled and thought of Danny while silently praying, "Please let this work."

"Endgame, girl," Nocturne said as I smiled.

"I have one thing to say to that," I told him sternly.

"What's that?" he asked curiously.

"WAKE UP!" I screamed as loud as I could until it came as loud Danny's Ghostly wail. The force was so powerful that destroyed Nocturne but suddenly I started to feel myself falling until everything went black.

"MILES!" I scream as I started up in a cold sweat, "where am I?" I asked as I saw that I was fastened and broke free of the straps and devices, "Now to save Miles and stop Nocturne," I said as I flew off, hang on Miles I'm coming.

**Egon**

"This isn't working Egon," Peter said as he blasted Abramelin but to no affect.

"We need another plan," I tell them as we stand down.

"Leave him to me," Danny said as he flew up, "40 or 400 you're still a crazed up Fruit Loop!" he said unleash a barrage of attacks on the dark mage.

"Your tricks are no match for me," Abramelin/Plasmius yelled as he placed his hand over the chalice, "Water, drown the foe!" he chanted as water spewed from his hands forcing Danny against the wall.

"You're not the only one who can do that," the ghost boy retorted as he closed his eyes and the water began to evaporate. "Can't take heat the Plasmius?" he asked as his foe.

"Your youth makes you reckless, let see how you do devoid of life," Abramelin said as he black tendril shot out of hand and wrapped himself around Danny.

"AHHHH!" the boy screamed in torment as he was slowly aged and fell to the ground.

"I've heard of premature aging but this takes the cake," Peter said as he looked at the boy.

Danny was no longer a young man but a senior citizen, his once slender but muscular frame was emaciated and hunched over. His skin was wrinkled and his eyes once bright blue eyes were dull and clouded and his ebony hair was no matted gray.

"You are finished ghost boy," Abramelin laughed.

**Danny**

"What happened?" I asked as I slowly stood up. My bones ached and I felt like I was hit by a car.

"You will be destroyed," I told him angrily as I tried to fly but could only levitate a little bit, "what's wrong with me," I asked as I fell to my knees.

"Danny, get out of the way," I heard someone yell in the distance but before I could respond my foe blasted me.

"FOOL!" Vlad hissed, "The once mighty Danny Phantom, the one person who stands between me and my dreams is now an old man," he taunted as I looked at my reflection in the gold.

"It can't be!" I gasped as I glared at Plasmius, "You'll pay Fruit Loop," I told him as I went to Ectoblast him but I couldn't and he swatted me aside.

**Janine**

"You are no match for me," Nocturne said as I blasted him with the proton pack but it he put a single shield.

"I think we need a new plan," Louis said as he backed away.

"Let see," I said as I took out Johann Weyer's_ Book of Ethereal Beings and_ see if I could find anything on this ghost.

"Fools, you are powerless against Nocturne!" the ghost said as he was about to attack until he was blasted to the ground.

"Let's see if we can't even the score," I heard Danni said as she punched Nocturne sending him flying, "This for imprisoning me in my nightmares," she yelled blasting him repeatedly.

"Then I shall make you experience them while you're awake," he said waving his hands and slowly Danni's legs were turning to stone.

"Doesn't work anymore in fact, if you have dream powers let my try my hand at it," she said as she inhaled and let a sonic scream that blew Nocturne away.

However after she beat him, she fell to her knees and changed her appearance. Her costume changed, she now had on a white baby doll T-Shirt with red trimmings that stopped at her midriff. Her pants were now faded blue jeans with red sandals. She wore a gold chain with her symbol she wore before hanging from it. Her white hair was now black and her green eyes were now blue.

"DANIELLE!" I heard Miles shout as he came running to next to her and holding her, "She's still alive, we should get of here, before that ghost comes back," he said turning to us.

"That's the best idea I heard all day," Louis said as I got out the Infi-Map and unrolled it.

"Take us to Frostbite's kingdom," I said as a vortex opened up and swept us away.


	11. Into the Fire

**Author Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Smallvillegirl2: What I can say, I love writing angsty fics, he Vlad he'll never learn, and your wish is my command.**

**Miriam1: Vlad bit off more than he can chew and it is cool that Danni mastered the Ghostly Wail. You'll just have to continue read to find out what happens next. **

**Chapter XI: Into the Fire**

**Clockwork**

"Once again, you've endangered innocent people," The Observants complained as they watched the battle from my tower.

"Why do you always see the negative and never positive?" I asked them as I sighed, they could never understand things the way I do.

"You don't seriously think that Danny…," one of them said before I cut them off.

"…Can win?" I ask, "Yes, now if you excuse me, I have a plan to enact," I tell them as I leave to get reinforcements for Danny and his allies.

**Egon**

"Any more bright ideas Egon?" Peter asked as we backed away from the mage while Ray and Winston carried the elderly Danny Phantom away from the battle.

"I do," I tell him, "If we can take the cyclotron accelerators from our proton packs and reverse the polarity, we should be able to create a shield and repel him at least for a while," I said as I removed the device and threw it in reverse.

"This isn't like crossing the streams," Peter asks nervously as he dodged one of Abramelin's attacks.

"It could be," I told him but before we could enact it, Vlad raised his hand and blasted us.

"You cannot defeat me," the mage growled as he grabbed Danny by the wrist then opened a gateway and fled with the boy.

"We have to follow them," I said as I ran up to the gateway, "Come on," I told my colleagues as I ran through the portal.

"Why is it that we always _have _to follows these creeps?" Peter asked as he sighed as he and the others followed me into the gateway to rescue Danny.

When we came out on the other side, we found ourselves in a strange dimension. The sky was blood red and there was little land to stand on leaving us floating like in space.

"So you dare follow me into my realm," Abramelin growled when he saw us, "now you face me at full power," he said as he began to grow and transform into a huge winged demon. He was covered in bloodstained white fur with hands and feet like a lizard. A large tail jutted out of it's back like a scorpion but it's most horrific feature was its head. His mouth was drooling wih slime and had a thousand eyes.

"Eww, I thought he was ugly before," Peter said as he made a face at the creature, "All right gruesome," he said before he was blasted to the ground.

"I AM CHORONZON, LORD OF DISPERSION!" the creature yelled as he swatted at us with his tail and roared. It gave out a whistle and soon demons swarmed around Danny and carried him away. The ghost boy tried to fight back but was too weak in his elderly form.

"What did you to Danny?" Ray asked as he blasted Choronzon but it in only succeeded in making him angrier.

"He is my slave now!" the demon roared as he threw a rock at us and we retreated to think up a new plan.

**Danny**

"Where am I?" I asked as I looked around at my surroundings, I still felt terrible but knew my friends needed my help. I tried to get up but I found I was chained to a platform.

"You cannot escape from here, ghost boy, my master has your youth and there is no one to save you," a voice said as a pair of yellow eyes looked at me.

"Who are you?" I asked it as I tried to see my captor was.

"I am the Goat of Mendes but you may know me as Baphomet," it said as a tall man dressed in black robes with the head and legs of a goat. He looked like a satyr from Greek mythology except for the head.

"Dude, you're seriously creeping me out," I tell him as I fight to break free, my bones hurt from the strain but I have to continue.

"You are powerless Phantom," the goat demon bellowed as I continue to break free.

"Maybe I can use what's left of my powers," I said as I closed my eyes and tried to go intangible but only got an electric shock and passed out.

**Miles**

When we arrived back at Frostbite's kingdom, he led us to a place where we could rest up before heading home.

I took Danielle into one of the rooms and laid her on a bed with a blanket around her.

I looked at her sleeping form, my heart ached for her. I knew Frostbite said she'd wake up but my mind still feared the worse.

I gently took her hand and kissed it, "get well soon Danni," I said as I sat down next to her, I was so tired after all that had happened and soon I felt my eyes close as I drifted off to sleep.

I don't know how long I was sleeping when I was awakened by a bright light. I opened my eyes and saw a ghost. This one was dressed in a purple tunic with a pendulum clock on it. Over that he wore a dark purple cloak fastened by a clock gear. He had a blue face with red eye and a scar on his face. He wore gloves that were covered in wristwatches and hanging from his belt were pocket watches.

"Who are you?" I ask him as he turned to face me. I noticed that he was aging at an incrediable rate going from a child, an adult, and an old man.

"I am Clockwork, master of time, I'm going to take Danielle with me so she can recover," he said taking the young woman in his arms.

"Is she going to be okay?" I ask him worriedly, she seemed limp in the ghosts arms.

"Yes, she just needs to rest," he says as he opens a portal, "Amorpho will take Danni's place until she returns from resting and her mission," he says as he walks towards the portal.

"Mission?" I ask him confused, the poor girl was probably traumatized from being trapped by that ghost and this Clockwork wants to send her on a mission.

"Her brother needs her help," he said mysteriously as he left with leaving me to hope she'll be okay.

**Danni**

"My head is killing me," I said as I opened my eyes and found myself in a strange room, "Where am I?" I asked myself seeing I was in a room filled with clocks.

"You are in my clock tower," I heard Clockwork's voice say as he floated into the room, "I am glad to see you are up," he says smiling, "However, I am afraid Danny needs your help," he tells me gravely as he sits up.

"Why what happened to him?" I ask him as I swallow at the thought that something could be wring with Danny.

"He has been captured by an evil sorcerer, you must rescue him," he said as he opened a portal and I got up.

"You can count on me Clockwork," I said stretching my arms and legs before changing into Danni Phantom and flying into the portal, hang on Danny I'm on my way!

**Janine**

After we rested for a bit, Frostbite took us back home.

"It's good to be out of the Ghost Realm," Louis said as we arrived back at the fire house and sat down for awhile.

"I know," I told him as I went to get something to eat and went upstairs to check on Miles and Danni who had went upstairs to rest before heading home. "Danni, Miles are you okay?" I ask as I walk into the spare room and find them both asleep. "That adventure must have worn them out," I said quietly closing the door and walking back downstairs.

"How are the kids?" Louis asks taking his glasses off and rubbing his eyes.

"They're asleep, which doesn't seem like a bad idea," I said stretching and take a short nap.


	12. Ignis Fatuus

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Smallvillegirl2: I know Amorpho's awesome and he's fun to write for.**

**Miriam1: Yes they are in trouble, Danny especially and things won't be easy for Danielle either and there is only one way to find out what happens next, keep on reading.**

**Chapter XII: **_**Ignis Fatuus**_

**Amorpho**

"Thank you for agreeing to this Amorpho," Clockwork said as he explained his plan to me.

"Anytime, Nod's Limbs has been boring since Stephanie has been sent to the Happy Home," I tell him chuckling. Stephanie is main target, it's fun to torment her especially impersonating her and giving her stuff away to charity.

"You will find them in New York, City," he said as I changed into Danni and flew off to New York to find them.

When I arrived, I spotted the intern, "It's time for some fun," I said turning into Mayor Knightly laughing.

**Bob**

"At least Miles and Danni are safe," I said as making sure the limo was in tip top shape.

Just as I was about to lift the hood when I heard a voice yell, "BOB What are you doing?"

"Mayor Knightly," I asked surprised to hear him, "what are you doing here, I thought you had…," I told him as he stopped me.

"Never mind that Bob, I have a job for you to do," he says as I stand in attention.

"Yes sir," I tell him.

"I need you to tell me how many miles there in this city," he says.

"what?" I ask him confused.

"There is no time to complain, now go," he says as I start running on my mission for Mayor Knightly.

**Danni**

"Danny where are you?" I shouted as I flew through this weird realm.

I searched for what seemed forever and still I could no sign of my brother, "wait a second, I know how to find him," I said as I calmed down and closed my eyes. I soon began to fell his Ectoplasmic signature; it was weak, very weak. "Danny oh no!" I gasped as I started flying hoping to find him.

While I was in the air, I felt something tackle me to the ground, "What was that?" I asked as I see an army of demons coming marching near me.

"Get Her!" they shouted as the swarmed around me and pinned me to the ground.

"Nice try," I said as I went intangible and escaped but as I started to fly again I began to fell weird like someone was messing with my intangibility. "What's happening?" I asked and looked at my hands there were turning into mist suddenly everything went black.

When I came too, I found myself on an island, "Welcome girl," I heard a voice said as beast with torso of a man; the head and legs of a goat; and the wings of a bird.

"Whatever you are, don't call me girl!" I spat as I went to punch him.

"_Solve!_" he cried out raising his hand and at those words I went intangible and my fist passed right though him. "You are no match for me," he hissed as he charged at me.

"Two can play this game," I retorted as I went intangible.

"_Coagula!_" he yelled as I became solid and his horns butted my stomach sending me flying, "_Necto!" _he shouted a tentacle wrapped around my ankle and secured me to the ground.

I tried to break free but my attempts only made the tendril grip tighter, "when I get free you are going to be in _so _much trouble," I told as I fought to free myself.

"I doubt that," he said raising his hand as more tentacle wrapped around my body. Each one wound tighter than the last; it was getting hard to breathe.

"You won't…" was my last the words as a tendril covered my mouth and soon my nose. The last thing I saw was glimpse of who was Danny.

**Janine**

I don't know how long I was asleep, but when I woke up I decided to check on Danni. I walked up the stairs and quietly opened the door, "Danni, you okay," I asked as I saw her asleep. She must really be exhausted.

While I was checking on her, I heard the phone ring, "Louis, could you get that?" I ask him as he goes to answer the phone.

"It's the mayor of Nod's Limbs, he wants to know when Danni is coming back," he tells me as I head downstairs.

"Bo…," I go to ask the intern but don't see him anywhere, "Louis where is Bob?" I ask him hoping he would know.

"Last I heard, he was on some errand for the mayor?" he says coming in the room, "wait, if that's the mayor, then who's…," I said as I swallowed.

**Danny**

I don't know how long I was out, but I was awakened by a scream. I opened my eyes and saw to my horror Danni, she was fighting to free herself as monstrous tendrils wrapped around her body.

She writhed and kicked with all her might but only succeeded in making the tentacles constrict even tighter. Soon her legs and waist were immobilized and they began to wrap around her waist until they reached her mouth.

My heart stopped as her eyes darted to me to plead with me to help her, 'Danny, please help me, please I don't want to die!' they cried as they were soon covered and she was encased entirely.

"I can feel her life slipping away," Baphomet said smiling as his yellow eyes shone with glee, "she was no match for me," he said flapping his wings in happiness.

"Danielle, no!" I said as a tear rolled down my cheek, I had lost my sister.

**Egon**

"Egon anytime is perfect for an idea," Peter said as he tried to blast the demon but it only made Choronzon angrier.

"Try to making it lose its balance," I said aiming at the ground and blasting it causing him start lose footing.

"FOOLS, I CALL UPON MY SERVANT BEAST HERU-RA-HA! DESTROY THE INFIDELS!" the demon yelled as a monstrous demon falcon appeared in the sky and came swooping at us with a terrifying screech.

"That's it I'm official afraid of birds," Winston said as he dodged the creature's talons.

"Where does this freak these friends out, this is worse than when those Hippies came peddling their junk a few years back," Peter asked as he continued blast Choronzon until he fell on the ground.

"All right get the…," I started saying until the beast screamed and rose again.

"_INGRUO_!" Choronzon roared as a swarm of demons came out of nowhere and began to attack us.

"New York, we have a problem," Peter said as he swallowed and we braced ourselves for the worst!


	13. Against the Odds

**Author's Notes: We come to the end of another fic, but another one is on the way. Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Thunderstorm101: Yes, Abramelin/Choronzon is very frightening.**

**Miriam1: Amorpho was just playing a prank as he always does, he's a prankster by nature and can't pass up the chance to play one. I have nothing against Danielle I just like angst. Yes they are and I leaned from the best in the biz when it comes to angst, Shining Zephyr. Hope you had a wonderful and blessed Passover.**

**Mystery Writer5775: and I said I'm unpredictable. I'm sure you'll do fine you just have to have confidence in yourself.**

**Smallvillegirl2: I love Amorpho too, I hope I was a help to you in your research and I need to fix my left arrow key (it's not broke, I'm just unsure of how to it fits on the computer, I had remove it to clean my keyboard). You'll just have to read to find out what happens.**

**Chapter XIII: Against the Odds**

**Clockwork**

I shook my head as the Observants left the tower.

I could feel Danny's pain as he watched his sister's anguish, something I knew all to well. I experienced the feeling when I watched Chronos be devoured all those eons ago.

The memory still haunts my mind, I wish I could have done more to help him, but I know he watches over me now and I also know that there is still hope for Danny and Danielle.

**Bob**

"One million nine-hundred sixty seven, one mill….," I said as I collapsed in the park exhausted from the errand the mayor made me do.

I crawled up on a bench and sighed; while I was sitting there I saw Mr. Tully walk up to me, "Bob what are you doing here?" he asked confused, "your boss called he wants to know when you, Danni, and Miles are coming home?" he asks nervously.

"He couldn't have called, he's here in New York," I tell him exhausted and confused.

"Janine thinks that might have been a prank someone played on you," he tells as I roll my eyes and faint.

**Danni**

"MMMM," I screamed but I knew no one would hear me buried under all these tendrils.

I fought free myself but I couldn't move an inch with these tentacles wrapped around me. I knew thatmy time was running out and if I didn't act know I would die.

I closed my eyes and tried to go intangible but something was blocking my ghost powers, 'Remain calm Danielle, panic will make it worse' I told myself mentally as I tried to keep my hand.

I took a breath and tried to think, 'if I could just free my arm I could pull these tentacles off me,' I thought as I wiggled in my bonds, I could feel them tightening with each move but I was not to give up.

After several minutes I was able to free my left and pulled one of the tentacles from my mouth, "Finally," I said taking in as much air as I could.

If I was make out it alive I had to act fast, "There has to be a way break free," I said as I saw a tendril slither towards me and ensnare my wrist, "let me go!" I shout as I pull free but more tentacles pin my arm to the ground. While I was fighting it hit me, "That's it!" I say remembering that creature used a spell to make me go intangible maybe two can play this game, but what was that word, "come Danielle Alexis, you can solve…," I said as watched I felt something crawl up my face but before it could cover my mouth it vanished as did the other.

"Yes," I said as I fell to my knees gasping for breath. My legs wobbled weak from being tied up, exhausted from fighting, and pushed to their limits while still recovering from injury.

"YOU! I heard someone yell as I saw that goat monster stand in front me, "so you survived my creepers, but this will be as far as you'll go," he roared as he charged at me.

"Nice try," I said as I ducked behind a rock causing him hit his head against the stone.

"Insolent girl you are nothing compared to Baphomet," he said raising his hand and yelling, "_Venenum!_"

Suddenly, I noticed more tendrils coming from the ground only this time they ended in stingers, I managed to get out of their way and avoid the stingers, "I've had enough of this!" I spat at him as I go to punch him.

"So have I," Baphomet said closing his eyes and yelling, "_Premo!_" and making a fist.

Suddenly I felt like something had wrapped around me and squeeze me before throwing me against the floor. I tried to get up but something was weighing me down.

"Got…to…break…," I said as I managed to pull myself up just enough to look at the floor. On it was carved a picture with three words: _Solve Exsilium Aeternus._ Something told me this might be the key.

"What are you final words before you die?" he asked as I smiled at him.

"Just this: _Solve Exsilium Aeternus!_" I shouted as I was freed and stood up.

"NO!" he yelled as turned started to turn to dust and erupt in flames, "NOOOOO!" he screamed one last time before he vanished.

I had it done, I defeated that monster, "Hang on Danny," I told my brother as steadied myself as I went over to him and freed him.

"Danielle is that you?" he asked me looking at me confused.

"Yes, don't worry, everything will be fine," I said as I slung him over my shoulder and took to the air (which felt good).

"Danni, we need to help the Ghostbusters," Danny rasps as I look down at him.

I still had my misgivings about them, but they were really just doing their job and if Danny said they needed my help and Danni Phantom never ignores a plea for help (unless it's Stephanie!)

**Miles**

I don't know how long I was sleeping, when Bob came in the room saying, "Miles, Ms. Phantom it's time to go home."

I got up and stretched the kinks out of my muscles before going to over to Danni, "Danni, it's time to get up," I said as she got up and pulled the covers off.

"I feel like I slept for twenty years," she said as Bob looked at her strangely like there was something wrong with Danni (like a ghost impersonating her, but that's my little secret).

"Well, maybe a rest was all you needed," he said as we walked down the steps where Mr. Tully and Ms. Melnitz were waiting for us.

"It's nice to see that you're doing better," she said as I heard Bob's phone ring.

"Hello," he says as he swallows, "Yes, sir," he says holding the phone away from his hear, "Yes, sir. No sir, right away, see you then," he said turning off his phone and sighing, "come on we have to go, Mayor Knightly said he'll fire me if we don't get back soon," he said as I helped Danni outside and into the limo before we took off.

As we sped away, we waved goodbye to our new friends and headed home, which sounded beautiful right now.

**Sam**

Aleister Crowley wrote in _Liber CVI _that when a person passes away they become a 'Free-Man of the City of the Stars' and that 'Death is the crown of all', the reward for a life well lived.

Even though, Danny said that this _might _be fatal, the threat still stabbed me in the heart the thought of losing the boy I loved more than anything was too much for me to bear (maybe that is why Perdurabo 

wrote that Death and Love are twins or that to achieve the apex of the Divine's love we must leave this world for the next).

I looked at the picture of us that was taken a few a month and stared into his icy eyes, "Please, let Danny live. Please let him live," I prayed in between my sobs to Heaven hoping my prayer would be heard.

**Egon**

"Well, here are at the part where we face death," Peter said as we tried again to blast Choronzon but it had no affect on him.

"FOOLS YOU CAN'T…," he yelled until he was knocked to the ground, "WHO DARES TO PERPETRATE THIS SACRILEGE?" he cries out as a green beam hits him.

"Danni Phantom, that's who," I hear the ghost girl says as she comes flying in carrying Danny with her, "stay here Danny," she says as she sets him down and goes to fight the demon.

"Egon, did you leave the ECU unlocked again," Winston asks me as he looks at me.

"No, Janine must have freed her," I tell him turning my eyes back to the female Halfa.

"INFIDEL!" the entity shouts as he swats at her but she dodges it, "YOU WILL PAY!" he threatens as Danni hits him again.

"You'll have to do better than that," she taunts as she throws a rock at him causing his form to disrupt.

"That's it," I said as I snapped my fingers and took out the Disrupter, "Danni, I think I may have a way to stop him," I tell her as she flies down.

"I'm all ears," she says.

"If you can activate this device at his heart it should destroy Abramelin," I tell her as she nods, "However you have to go inside him to make sure it hits him in the center of his heart and there is a chance you could die," I warn her as she looks at her brother with a tear in her eye.

"If that happens, please let Danny know that I love him and I did this for him," she said as she took device and flew off.

**Danni**

"Here goes nothing," I told myself as I flew up to the demon clutch the device nervously in my hand, "Hey gruesome, bet you can't catch me?" I taunted him as I darted around blasting him hoping to make him made.

"YOU DARE ATTACK CHORONZON!" the monster screams as he raises hand and yells, "_Necto!_"

Suddenly a tentacle wrapped itself around my waist and hoisted me up until I was face to face with the demons.

"You shall pay for your arrogance," he hissed as the tendril tightened around me.

"I will make you an offer Chronotron, if you let me friends live I will let you devour me, think of all the power you could get from me," I told him trying to free myself.

"Your offer pleases Choronzon," he said as the tendril thrust into the beast's maw.

"Through the lips and past the gums, look out heart here I come," I said as I fell down the creatures throat. I found myself floating in some sort of aethyr. "Now to find the heart," I said trying to get my bearings and swam to where the organ would be, "I better hurry," I said as I could feel myself getting weaker.

I swam around for awhile until I saw glowing black orb, "That must be it," I said as floated up to it, "eat Neutralizer," I said activating the device.

"Ecto-Neutralizer to detonate in 10…9…8…7…," the device chimed as I trembled, I didn't want to die but if it meant saving my brother then so be it. "…6…5…4…3…2…1…zero, goodbye," it said as it began to glow bright green and hot before I felt a force push me back as everything went black.

**Egon**

"Now you will…," Choronzon yelled before a bright light began to break through his form, "What's happening, the girl she….NO!" he shrieked as a wave energy burst from spilling black ectoplasm all over the place, Choronzon was defeated.

Soon a bright light flooded the area and when it vanished we found ourselves back in Egypt. The gold walls of the temples were smeared with black ectoplasm. And the putrid smell of burnt flesh was in the air.

"She did it," Ray cheered but was silenced as he saw the ectoplasm collect into a puddle, "what's happening?" he asked as it began to reform into a human being.

"He's reverting back to Plasmius," I explain as the ectoplasm changes into a tall man with white hair and blue eyes.

However, my attention shifted to Plasmius to the two Dannies, Danielle was on her knees covered in head to foot in the black slime and soon collapsed face first in the ectoplasm. Her brother was slouched in the corner his body no longer aged and returned to normal but was limp.

"Egon, are they…," Winston asked scared as I raced over to their sides.

"It's not good for either of them," I said doing a PKE scan, their energy was dropping and a bioscan showed their vitals were weak.

"Is there anything you can do to save them?" Ray asks looking worried.

"There might be, " I told them looking at two ghost children, "If we can create an alternating polarity in the proton packs and bombard them with the rays, it should revive them," I told them as we took off our packs and I altered them so they would alternate polarity. "All right on my signal we fire," I said after modifying our equipment and giving back to others.

"Ready, Egon," Ray said after they put the packs on and aimed at the phantoms.

"Okay, now!" I told them as we blasted the kids. Energy washed over the bodies causing their muscle to spasm. After about 10 minutes we stopped.

"Did it work?" Peter asks as I walk over to them and do a PKE reading, "they're still weak but they're stable," I tell them as they all smile. "Winston, Ray; take Danni and Danny to the firehouse, it's better we are the ones looking after them, so their secret is not in danger," I tell them as they nod and carry the kids out of the slime. "Peter you and I are going to take Plasmius to St. Luke's Hospital," I tell him as he rolls his eyes.

"Not that Vatican Witch Doctor," Peter moans, "That guy should be in a straight jacket not a robe," he groans upset.

"He's a not a witch doctor, Fr. Machson, is the Vatican's top authority on possession. If anyone will know how to treat him," I correct him sternly.

"Fine whatever, come on, old timer you have a date with a priest," he said as a portal opened up.

"I think I know who sent this, come on, let's go home," I said as we walked through carrying the unconscious hybrids. We had won against the most deadly opponent we've ever went up against.

**Clockwork**

"Just like I planned," I said smiling as I saw the events unfold from my tower pleased with the outcome. I knew it would work out, like the proverb says life is like tapestry and only from the other does it look beautiful for while we are on the Earth we only the backside and the all loose threads and other things that don't add up.

While I was watching I heard my favorite group of ghosts shout, "Clockwork!"

"What is it this time, everything turned okay didn't it?" I asked as I felt myself change into an old and remembering the memories of a thousand years and beyond.

"There is another problem," they said showing a picture of three years into the future. The usual players in the drama were there full of hope and happiness as people their age should but soon the image changes to one of sadness and despair.

"This is bad, it cannot be allowed to happen that is why…," another Observant said pointing the image before I cut him off.

"Your _solutions _are always worse than the problem, your answer would not be beneficial to anyone," I told them turning to them, "Please, let me handle this I am the master of time remember and know _everything_," I told them as they sighed.

"Very well," they said as I left and I retired to my study to begin my plan.

"Let see," I said taking a pen out from my desk and a piece of paper from my cloak. "Name: Daniel Alexander Fenton; Age 15; address: 567 Spooky Lane Amity Park, Illinois 61052," I said as I wrote down the pertinent information and sealed in an envelope. "Now to send it on its way," I said opening a portal and threw it in smiling at my plan which will prevent that tragedy from occurring.

**Janine**

"Okay, so we're sure that the Mayor Knightly that Bob heard was a ghost," I asked Louis take a small ecto-pistol hoping to stop that ghost.

"I think so?" he said as we heard someone come in the building.

"Louis, go see who it is," I tell him as he shakes his head.

"I dealt with that ghost with the green Mohawk, I think you should go this time," he said as I sighed and snuck down the steps.

I peeked from behind the banister and saw Ray and Winston come in with two children slung over their shoulders.

"Janine, you here," Ray said as I come out of hiding.

"You guys scared me for a second, what's going on?" I asked them curiously.

"These two kids need medical attention now," Winston said as he and Ray ran up the steps and I glimpsed one of the kids, it was Danni.

"We just treated this one," I told them pointing to the girl.

"You might have seen a duplicate some ghosts are known to do that," he told me as I thought about it and went to help him still reeling from the events that took place.

**Danny**

"Wha…," I moaned as I opened my eyes and saw I was lying in bed. I looked down at my hands; they were no longer wrinkled and dried. "Could it be?" I said seeing a mirror near the bed and smiled as I saw that my youth had been restored. "YE…," I began to say until I saw Danni laying in the bed next to me. "Oh no, Danielle," I said as a feeling dread came over me.

"Don't worry, Danielle is alive, she just need to rest," I heard Dr. Spengler say as he walked in the room, "How are you feeling?" he asked as he walked to over and checked my vitals.

"Better, did we defeat Abramelin?" I asked wondering what happened, the whole battle was blur to me and seemed like a fantastic nightmare.

"Yes, Danny Abramelin is destroyed, Danielle risked her life to save us all," he said as I looked over Danielle and smiled, I couldn't be more proud of her.

"Can I ask what happened to Vlad?" I ask wondering what happened to the old Fruit Loop fearing that he died (even though Plasmius is my archenemy, I still don't wish for anyone to lose their lives).

"He's fine, he's incarcerated in a Jesuit hospital, the administrator is a friend of mine and a world renowned expert on demonic possession, he should be able to help Plasmius deal with the ordeal," he explained to me as I smiled. "I'll let you get some rest, try to take it easy," he said as he left and I got comfortable and went back to sleep.

**Bob**

"Bob, where have you been," Mayor Knightly said as we arrived back in Nod's Limbs, "Stephanie could have used you and miles support, she's taking a turn for the worse," he said upset as I walked up to the mansion.

"She has?" I ask him confused as I opened the door.

"Yes, she has, the doctors say he complains about a 'ghost in pajamas' asking her to be its friend," he explain to me. "They think she has a full blown psychosis," he tells me, "now go get the bags, you can't expect Miles to get them," he said pointing the door.

"But sir…," I said before cutting me off.

"No rebuttals Bob, now," he ordered opening the door.

"Yes sir," I said sighing, some things never change.

**Danni**

Months have passed since the battle with that creature. I still have nightmares from it, but I've learned to conquer my fears.

I had just got back from the doctors, he said I am getting stronger, but my legs still give me problems but I usually a long skirt so no one sees my trembling legs. I can walk further, and seem to have more energy (I had called Dr. Spengler and asked him about it, he thinks it might a result of me dealing with that monster but he wasn't 100 sure)

Stephanie's back from the Happy Home, but I still play pranks on her with Edgar and Ellen (the other day I hid in her room and played a CD of Napoleon XIV's _They're Coming to Take Me Away_.

"That was a good prank," I said laying on bed thinking about it and how Mayor Knightly threatened to put her back in the nut house.

While I was listening to my _Notre Dame de Paris _CD, I heard a knock on the door. "I'm coming," I said getting up and going downstairs. I open the door and see Miles outside.

"Are you ready," he asks me as he kisses me and I let him.

"Just let me brush my hair," I said getting a brush and straightening my hair (I grow my hair long now, I thought it was time for a change). "Okay, ready," I said as we go out the door and leave for the park for our date.

Yeah, I've had it hard, but things are getting better and wouldn't change it for the world, because it's only made me stronger.

**The End.**


End file.
